Teach Me How to Love
by GoddessOfVictory
Summary: He is young, wealthy, and is the successful Chairman of a Corporation. However, no cupid arrows can pierce his heart of ice. Then came a mysterious girl who is the opposite of him. Will opposite attract? SetoxOC
1. The Arrogant CEO

**Teach Me How to Love**

Chapter 1: The Arrogant CEO

**Summary:** He is wealthy, handsome, and the eligible bachelor that every girl would want. But his heart was frozen a long time ago. Until he met her, who is sensitive and caring whom she unexpectedly becomes Mokuba's private teacher. Will opposite attract?

**Author's Note**: Hello all, this is my very first fan fiction. It has some fluff in it, hope you enjoy. And yes, please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters in this fic except my OC

.

It has been several years after the battle city tournament.

At the top floor of Kaiba Corporation

The president of Kaiba Corporation stands proudly in his spacious office overlooking the new amusement park which he has successfully built. With his arms crossed, he sat back in his executive leather seat and admires the dream which he had promised Mokuba years ago when they first left the orphanage. Now at the age of 24, wealth, power, youth, and success, everyone would have said he has it all. His arrogance and egotistic appearances can fool everyone, even himself.

"Perfect. This is what I've been dreaming for" he whispered. Sitting on top of his desk was a copy of the latest Times Magazine with the title 'Top 50 most successful entrepreneurs in the world under the age of 25' and his photo on the cover. "But I can do better..."

"Mr. Kaiba, the posting for recruiting a private teacher has been typed up and ready for your approval."

Seto Kaiba, still absorbed in his pride is now annoyed by the sudden intrusion of his secretary, Serenity Wheeler.

"Don't you KNOW your manners? ... Knock before YOU enter!" His voice was not raised, but Serenity can tell he was annoyed.

"Sorry sir, I did, but ..." her voice was silenced by the raise of his hand in the air with his back still turned towards her.

"Enough! Send it out immediately. We need the best private teacher we can get for Mokuba."

[Mokuba barges into the office]

"Seto, I don't want another sensei. I think I am fully capable of running Kaiba Corp. while you were away." Mokuba pleaded.

"Ms. Wilmar is the 5th teacher that YOU have scared off recently. She had taught many well educated aristocrats around the world. Yet, you played hide and seek with her all day and almost scared her half to death when you put that snake in her bedroom closet. Mokuba! Running a business is NO fun and games!"

Mokuba knows it is useless for him to argue with his older sibling. Because he knows Seto's back is unyielding as stone. He knows his brother cares for him as much as anything in the world, but sometimes, he is just stubborn. Too stubborn.... Mokuba turned to leave while shaking his head he thought to himself. 'Ever since that day wer taken away from the Orphanage, Seto never smiled at me like he use to before. Even though many people will love to be in his place, but there seems to be something still missing that he is not satisfy with.'

"Mr. Kaiba, there is also an invitation for you from Mr. Santo" Serenity added and handed him a card that was cut out in the shape of a drama mask.

"Hmmmm.. A masquerade ball hosted by Uncle Santo. That old man, I know what games he is playing. But for business reason, I have no choice but to attend. Send him my RSVP." Not knowing what awaits him at the ball; he chucked the invitation card on to his desk.

Next day at Kaiba Corporation

A pile of paper towered over Serenity's desk and over her head as she walked towards her desk. "What is this!" she shrieked. All were the eager applicants that wanted to get a job with Kaiba and live in the luxury of Kaiba's mansion. Hesitated, she picked up the phone to listen for her first message of the day. "Find Mokuba a teacher as SOON as Possible. I am leaving for a conference this afternoon and won't be back till next week. I trust that you can recruit a qualified applicant, so DON'T disappoint me! Click...."

"Just what I needed, to hear Kaiba's demand first thing in the morning. What am I suppose to do?" Serenity swung her long fine hair behind her and sat down in her desk. After her high school graduation, she was hired to be Kaiba's personal secretary. That's because nobody else was able to handle working for Kaiba and he enjoys commanding Wheeler's sister to do his job. He was so demanding, so insincere, so cold...Only Serenity had the temper to withstand Kaiba's personality.

"Hi Serenity" Tea walked by and beamed a smile at Serenity. "I am just dropping by to see how things are going with you. What's wrong? You don't look too happy today."

"Kaiba wants me to hire a private teacher for Mokuba before he comes back from his conference. Usually he does the hiring and interviews. Maybe he was fed up with it. Now I have to go through all these applications."

"That Kaiba jerk! Serenity, don't worry about it. Come to think of it, I have a friend who is looking for a job in Domino City. She was a graduate student from Worchester University. I would've asked her to stay with me and Yugi's place, but you know how small the Game Store is, and grandpa is taking up some room. I thought that job would be a great opportunity for her. It includes room, meals, and job. What more can you ask for? Well.....except the fact she has to deal with Kaiba." Tea chuckled.

"Where is she now? Can I get her in for an interview?" Serenity asked.

"She is actually a pen pal of mine and she is flying in this afternoon. I told her I have prepared a place for her to stay, but I kept putting it off. I will really appreciate it if you can do this favor for me."

"Okay Tea, let me arrange an interview with her. It will be an informal one, but we still need to go through the recruitment process just to keep Kaiba happy. I am looking forward to seeing her. By the way, what's her name?"

"Miriam"

At Domino City Airport

In the midst of the crowded airport, there stands a girl who appears to be lost while toting her sky blue metal luggage with her. She was about 5'4" with soft black hair which comes down to her waist. She was wearing a basic black dress with a navy blue trench coat over it. Tired and unfamiliar to Domino City, she continued to wander around the airport, hoping to find her friend through the crowd of people.

"Can I help you find something, miss?" a lady dressed in a flight attendant uniform asked her.

"Oh no, thanks. I need to try and figure things out by myself." Was her only reply.

At the age of 21, she is a graduate working as a research assistant at a university. On one hand she wanted to walk away from her past. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she will regret moving to Domino City. Either way, she has set her hear to continue on and hopping that her decision to come here was a good one.

She brushed her long black her behind her and checked the LCD monitors to see if this was the meeting place that they have agreed to meet in the e-mail. As she turned around, she collided with another hurried passenger, tipped over her travel case and fell onto the floor. The man tripped over her and fell beside her. She turned around to apologize but to see a young man in a white Versace business suite angrily glaring back at her.

"Are YOU blind?" He said as he quickly gets back up from the floor. "I don't have time to be interfered by slow people like you!" Brushing off his white trousers, he grabbed his travel case from the floor and hurried off towards the departure gates.

The girl watched in disbelief. 'I can't believe this guy. Are people here in Domino City are all like this?' she thought to herself as she watched the man running frantically to catch his flight.

Authors Note:

So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Who is this girl and how are they going to fall for each other? And what is this masquerade ball about? Please review. This is my first chapter so it should get interesting later on in the story.


	2. The Unexpected Teacher

The Unexpected Teacher

**Author's note**: Hi all, once again this is my first fanfic. Thanks for all those who took their precious time to review my story. And if you haven't, please do! Anyways, I made some boos boos in my first chapter, sob sob sob. But I fixed some mistakes so all is well. I know Seto in the original Japanese version speaks more in a deeper voice and more at an intellectual level than the English dubbed one. The dub Seto complains and insults more. I personally like the Japanese version more, but the dub Seto I found was quite humorous So I will try to include both elements into my fanfic. Plz Review and enjoy.

Seto :"Not another paring of me and some girl that I don't even know?"

Joey: "Of course you, everyone else has a partner already, you cold blooded rich boy!"

Seto smacks Joey on the back of his head: "Listen Wheeler, everyone knows that I, Seto Kaiba, won't fall to a women's enchantment so easily."

Author: "Well, we'll have to see about this one. Now on with the show."

* * *

"Miriam, this is Yugi, Tristan, Jounouchi, and his sister Serenity." The gang has reached Domino airport and Tea is introducing them to her penpal.

"Nice to meet you all. Tea has mentioned you guys a lot in her letters." Miriam smiled.

"Hey Tea, how long have you guys met?" Yugi questioned. "You never told me that you have a pen pal?"

"Yugi, why must I tell you everything? Miriam and I met over the chat room for almost 3 months now. She is a bit shy, so you guys better be nice to her, especially you two." She turned her gaze at Jounouchi and Tristan.

"Don't worry, we'll be very nice to Miriam. By the way, you can call me Joey for short."

"Yeah! And we'll watch out for you if that Kaiba mistreat you in anyway, he will have to answer to my fist first." Tristan said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Miriam's dark brown eyes were filled with confusion.

"Oh Miriam, I forgot to tell you this" Tea' added cheerfully. "I found a job for you! The best thing is that it includes room and meals."

"Thanks Tea. I wasn't expecting that."

"Whoa... Hold on a minute now" Joey burst "To be living with that creep in the same house is like going to a boot camp. How do you like dat if you see this person everyday and all he does is complain and degrade your self-esteem?"

"Oh don't worry. If Serenity can put up with him, I am sure Miriam can too." Tea assured. "The job comes with a place for her to stay in for now until she finds a better place later on."

"Well, I guess sis can put up with Kaiba. Even till this day I still don't know why. But like Tristan said, if something weird and it doesn't look good, you know you can always give us a call!"

Miriam is very excited with all her new friends she met today. She was very happy that a new job and home is already prepared for her. But who is this man she is going to be working for? She wondered. 'He sure sounded like he has fangs and sharp claws that are ready to jump out at you if you make the wrong move.' But Serenity and Tea assured her that Kaiba won't bite, but has a mouth that likes to trash others to make himself look more important than everyone else. Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

It is late in the afternoon, Miriam hesitated as she took her last step up to the front door of Kaiba mansion. It wasn't one of those haunted houses complete with lightning effects that you see in the movies. It is more like a three story high business building constructed out of large reflective window panes and steel. Serenity led the way and rang the doorbell.

A tall man with sunglasses standing perfectly straight appeared in front of the doorway. "Hi, I am Serenity, Kaiba's personal secretary." She tried to smile even though she sensed that their presence is not welcome here. "This is Miriam Mitso, she is hired to be Mokuba's private teacher."

"Come in, Mr. Kaiba told us we should be expecting you."

As they walked through the entrance way, the interior appears to look more like an office than home. There are large chandeliers hanging above the sparking granite floor. White ivory handle for the staircase which spiral up to the toppest floor. Miriam looked around the grandeur decorations and thought to herself that this may not be the place she wanted to be.

"Miss Miriam, please come with me. Everyone else, wait here in the foyer." The tall man took her luggage and led her up to the second floor.

"I am Roland, Mr. Kaiba's personal assistance. You will be given the 1st week of the month to plan your lessons. You get weekends and public holidays off. Any other day you will be providing lessons to Master Mokuba." Roland added. "By the way, you look awfully young as an experienced teacher compare to the others who have been here before. But than again, our master is fairly young as well."

Miriam didn't know what to say but to nod her head. The only teaching experience she had was having a part time job tutoring some high school students in Math and science. What was Kaiba expecting Mokuba to learn anyways? As they walked down the hall, she noticed a young boy who is looking at her curiously from behind one of the doors.

"Oh hello, you must be…."

"Master Mokuba, Miriam will be your teacher from now on."

"Let me take it from here." Mokuba looked up at Miriam curiously.

"You look different than all the other sensei's I had."

"What do you mean?" Now it is Miriam's turn to wear a puzzle look on her face.

"All the sensei's I had were mean and old and some of them smell funny too. They will lock me up all day in a room to make sure I finish all those homework before I can go eat dinner or even go to sleep! But you don't look like you will yell at me like they do will you?"

Miriam looked into Mokuba's eyes which were filled with worry and innocence.

"Of course not, Mokuba. I promise I won't be as strict and harsh as the other old ladies you were talking about." She smiled. "But, that doesn't mean you can get away from doing homework!"

Mokuba gave her a frown.

"How about this, if you finish all your homework. I will take you out on a field trip." Miriam suggested.

"What's a field trip?"

Miriam was bewildered that this poor kid was never taken out to a field trip. "It's like a lesson out side the classroom. But instead of sitting there and read, we will go to places like the zoo, museum, or park and learn about interesting facts and have fun at the same time."

"I have never been to the zoo, nor the space museum before" His face quickly lit up with excitement.

Mokuba is a charming kid. Miriam thought to herself. I am sure things are going to work out just fine here.

"Wow, this place is pretty high class, I would say." Tristan said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Hey, how did you guys get up here?" Mokuba asked.

"We sneak past the guards." Joey smirked. "Miriam is actually one of Teas pen pal and my sis hired her. Gee, Kaiba's house look like a workplace to me." He commented as he scratched his head.

"Hey guys, by the way, I bought you all some souvenirs, and I think I have something extra that I can give to you too Mokuba." Miriam said as she reached over to her luggage.

She opened her case to find a pile of papers and cards along with a mechanical disk looking device that you would put on your arm.

"So Miriam, I didn't know you are a duelist too!" Joey broke the silence.

"Hey that looks like Seto's blue eyes white dragon!" Mokuba added.

Everyone starred at Miriam but all she can comment was "What is this thing?"

* * *

Author's note:

Another one long chapter but this time I try to focus more on developing Miriam's character. So why this

OC? I try to make her have the opposite personality than Kaiba has. He is stubborn, unfriendly, and egotistic. She is more heartwarming, sincere, and shy. But as they get to learn more about each other, they actually share some similar qualities and values. That will be later on in the story and I won't spoil too much. I also wanted to make Miriam just an average girl. She's not beautiful that every guy in the street will be attracted to her, yet she is not ugly either. Just normal like the majority of us.


	3. The Second Encounter

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Second Encounter**

**Author's note**: Welcome back to another new and exciting chapter. I am so happy to hear what you guys have to think about my story. Let me know what parts you like and dislike the most. After all, this is my first fic and I will do my best to improve on it. :) And thank you for those of you who reviewed. You guys are the best!

Tea: "So it's finally chapter 3, but where are the actions? Where are the sparks?"

Kaiba: "I wasn't even in the second chapter. What's this all about?"

Author: "Okay, okay, I am working on it. Geez, can't you guys be a little more patient."

Kaiba: "And I thought I was the main character in the story."

Yugi: "How come he gets to be the main character? This is a Yu Gi Oh fan fic, isn't it?"

Marik: "Mwhahahaha...... I don't even exist in this one."

Author: "Oh Kay... I guess we shall continue and let the cameras roll. Enjoy."

* * *

**Next morning at Kaiba Mansion**

The warmth of the sun rays bathed through the large window panes in Miriam's room. She slowly set up and rubbed her eyes to get a good glimpse around the room. The walls were tinted with a light blue colour, and the navy blue curtains fluttered against the gentle morning breeze. Her large fluffy white duvet is match with the white painted closet and a white vanity table next to it. Everything in the room was a mixture of blue palettes and white with the exception of the polished oak wood floor.

"Blue has always given me tranquility and a calming effect, but it feels particularly chilly today." Miriam thought as she got up and pulled on a white sweater and a long blue skirt as she gets ready and starts her first day in planning Mokuba's lessons.

Halfway down the grand stair case, she heard the front door slammed open and a tall figure stepped into the house. She looked down from the stairs and her dark warm eyes were locked with another's icy blue.

A moment of silence

"Who are you? What's your business here?"

Miriam recognized the man with the Versace suit from the airport. Why is he here? Who cares, this is the opportunity she is going to take her own stand. "You are the one who just came through the door, you should introduce yourself first.

"You mean you don't know who I am! When my face is plaster on the cover of every magazine in Domino City!" He crossed his arms across his chest. Standing proudly at 6'1", he looked down at Miriam with curiosity. She was only 5'4" tall as she reached down the last step of the staircase.

"Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation. And this is MY house you are standing in."

Pause.

Suddenly, her heart is filled with disappointment. 'This is the man that I am working for? What makes matter worst; he might even kick me out and leave me with no place to stay!'

"She is the new private teacher that was hired for Master Mokuba." Roland broke the silence which seems like eternity.

"What is this? Look how young she is. I asked for an experienced teacher. Wait a minute." Kaiba starred at her closely this time. "Have we met? You are that slowpoke at the airport. You must have my travel case! Do you have any idea how important I needed those samples for my meeting?"

As Kaiba went on and on in his lecture, Roland shook his head and thought to himself. 'Master Kaiba doesn't seem to be in a good mood today.'

"Not only are you inexperienced, you are slow, and careless, and..... " He pulled out his cell phone from his jacket and made a quick call.

"SERENITY! Are you blind? This girl is fired. What!.. What do you mean she can't be fired? Is written in the contract!"

Miriam has signed a contract with Kaiba Corporation earlier on yesterday. Because of the high turnover, Kaiba inserted a clause that neither party should terminate the employment for the first 6 months unless it is due to the inability to present quality education at an acceptable level.

"I don't remember writing that, but a contract is a contact. What's your name?"

"Miriam." She was a bit frightened.

"So Miriam, as the clause goes, as long as you provide Mokuba with the education he needs at an acceptable level, you can stay. That is all." He turned and headed up towards the stairs.

"What about my travel case?" She whispered in a low tone. She wasn't so sure if this was a good time to ask him.

He stopped midway up the stairs. "Roland, go get it for her." Kaiba continued on up the stairs and they did not see each other for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**A week after as summer is drawing to a close**

"So Miriam, how do you like your job?" Tea asked as she sipped on her ice tea at the Bubbles café. The weather has been cooling down as fall begins to approach, and the children are already going back to school.

"Mokuba is a really bright kid. I like him a lot. At first, he didn't talk much to me because he was afraid I was going to treat him like the other teachers he had. But now, he is working hard, doing some math exercises and reading some poetry, because I promised him that if he does a good, we will go to the zoo together later on this month.

"What about Kaiba?" Joey asked. "I heard he came back early from his business trip because he lost a major business deal in Europe."

"I've only seen him once. Is he always like that? You know the way he talks. I can sense that he doesn't like me since I was the one who made him lost the deal."

"It isn't your fault, Miriam." Yugi responded. "It was an accident that the case was exchanged. Kaiba can be pretty distant at first, but I know there is some goodness in him."

"Yeah, goodness my ass." Joey yawned.

Miriam only saw Kaiba once, actually twice including the airport incident. Even though both times were unpleasant encounters, she didn't think too much about it since Kaiba was hardly at home. For the whole time, he was working in his office trying to compensate for the business deal he had lost last week. Mokuba said Kaiba even have a bedroom beside his office so he can just sleep there when he gets tired from work

* * *

**At Kaiba Corporation President's Office**

The room was silent with only the humming of the air conditioner and the continuous tapping from the keyboard.

Seto thought 'There, this should work. My latest VR Program much more advanced and improved than the previous ones. This better not fail me. The next step is to test it out.'

He wanted to tell someone what his new VR Program can do. He wanted to share it with someone that he trusts. Kaiba looked out his office window where he sees his secretary juggling between phone calls. "Serenity wouldn't do. My Virtual Reality program may be too complicated for her to understand. I should call up Mokuba. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around lately. Usually he will come up and visit me at least once a day when I am busy working. It's been about a week."

He turned on his speaker phone and called home.

"Mokuba, is that you? Where have you been? Listen, I just finished my latest Virtual Reality invention. You want to take a look at it?"

"Wow! A new VR program!" Mokuba sounded excited, but his voice trailed off.

"Did you want me to come down now? But Seto.... I have lessons right now; can we test it out after I am done here?"

'Lessons! Mokuba rather stay for lessons than come to see his brother's latest invention?' Kaiba is alarmed. "So you are not coming here because of that girl!"

"Come on big brother. I promise Miriam sensei to pass all my tests and finished all my homework on time so that she will take me to the zoo. I will call you back later Seto."

Kaiba is disappointed. The only one person he trusted in the world is his little brother. Even though he doesn't show any affection outwardly, but deep down he loved and cared for Mokuba the most, and he is not about to let anyone to take his brother away from him. 'Now that I have completed my VR program, I can give myself a break. Miss Miriam, let's see who Mokuba enjoys spending more time with the most."

* * *

**Author's note**: Hmmm, what plan do you think Kaiba is plotting in that evil mind of his? Anyways hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! I will try to update at least once every week. I didn't expect writing a fan fic can take up so much time, but I really enjoy writing it and reading all your reviews! However, School is coming just around the corner, so it might slow me down in writing. But I will continue to update as soon as I have some spare time.


	4. Let the Lesson Begins

**Chapter 4: Let the Lessons Begin**

"Sensei, what will we be doing today?" Mokuba asked as he followed Miriam to the recreation room in Kaiba's mansion.

"Roland told me that you start fencing classes every year in October. I met up with Master Kun last night and he told me how great a fencer you and your brother both are." They have reached the recreation room and met up with Master Kun. He was a short fella in his late 40's. He is already dressed up in his fencing suit and handed out the fencing uniform to Miriam and Mokuba.

"It's good to see you again, Mokuba. Here are the uniforms and equipment. Now go get change and we will meet back here for some practices."

Mokuba went back to his room and got into his white fencing uniform. He came back down to the recreation room, one arm holding his mesh visor and in the other, a sword. In front of him he saw a tall gentleman dressed in a 19th century style dueling costume. He is wearing a black clothed body armor and a velvet purple cloak with square collared tied around his neck. On one hand he is holding a silvery thin blade. "Seto?"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba turned around to face him. "Are you surprised to see your big brother in his house? I know I have been working too much lately that you think I have forgotten about you? But now I am taking sometime off to spend it with my little brother."

"Yay! Are you really going to take sometime off work just for me? But what about my lessons?""

"I will join you in your lessons." Seto thought on the other hand 'And I will see how well this girl really teaches. And what are field trips? I have never been on one when I was going through my vigorous training. And than I can be the judge of your teaching qualifications, and your contract will be void. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Seto, what's on your mind?" Mokuba asked.

"Ehhh, nothing. Now where is that Master Kun? Kun is a famous fencer in Domino City. He received 2 Olympic gold medals during his younger years. But he and I are evenly matched. Let your big brother show you what the true art of fencing is."

A small figure in a white fencing uniform, wearing a meshed visor entered the room.

"Ahhhh Master Kun! Last time, we both end up in a draw. This time I am not going to let you go this easy." Kaiba remarked as he looked over to Mokuba to make sure he is watching him. "Let's begin."

Both players bowed to each other and began to take their position. The smaller figure is much more flexible at dodging Kaiba's attack.

"Master kun, your parry is pretty good. Let's see if you can dodge these attacks." Kaiba was thrusting his sword quicker towards his opponent. But after a few more attempts, all he was focusing was on his attacks that he forgot to parry himself. His opponent saw this opportunity and made their move. Kaiba is hit on the left shoulder.

"Let's try the best out of three." Kaiba wouldn't admit defeat, which is typical of him.

Mokuba, who was standing near the doorway, is watching as the battle gets intense with all the clashing sound of the swords echoed through the entire room.

"Mokuba, look how well they both fight and pay close attention to their elegant stance. Beautiful!" A voice spoke behind him.

Mokuba turned around. "Master Kun! I thought you are dueling with Seto." His gaze turned back to the competitive duelist. "That can't be sensei, can it?"

"That is correct. Last night she told me she had taken fencing lessons in the past. I am quite impressed."

They both watch them in silent until Miriam pointed her sword just inches from Kaiba's face. This concludes the end of round three. 

"Two to one, you got lucky this time, but I will get you back next time." Kaiba is bewildered when Miriam took off her mesh visor. His face quickly turned sour.

"You are quite a challenge Mr. Kaiba." She beamed a confident smile as she reached out a hand towards him.

'How can I be beaten by a girl? This is ridiculous!' Kaiba is furious but at the same time he admired her skills. His hand automatically stretched out and gave her a firm handshake for sportsmanship.

"Lucky for you, fencing is not one of my passions. It is no surprise that you won since I hardly had time these days to practice my skills. But if this is duel monsters, you won't stand a chance."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." Miriam smiled again as she looked deep into his cold blue eyes, beaming with confidence and fulfillment of her victory over the insensitive businessman.

"Sensei, you sure are a good fencer!"

"Miriam, that was great! Where did you have your training?" Master Kun asked.

"I was trained in the state of the art Virt..... I meant at my University in London." Miriam thought to herself. 'The excitement of my victory almost made me caught off guard. I will promise that this won't happen again.'

* * *

For the next few days, Kaiba wasn't going to let Miriam go that easily after she had defeated him in front of Mokuba. He has been attending every lesson they have scheduled. He also thought Mokuba will be happy to see that he is spending more time with his brother. Mokuba on the other hand thinks otherwise. Ever since Kaiba came along, he has been interrupting their lessons more than ever.

"Today, we will discuss about the final acts in Shakespears' Romeo and Juliet. Have you finished all your readings yet, Mokuba?" Miriam is wearing a white blouse with a blue tie and matching long blue skirt. With her reading glasses on, she looked like a professional teacher.

"Yes sensei. This book is sad. I can't believe that they both willing to die for each other."

"That's pathetic. No one in the world will do such a thing. Maybe for that Wheeler, he's always a special case." Kaiba is sitting on a sofa with one foot on the table and the other stretched out on the floor.

As always, Miriam and Mokuba is now use to ignoring his arrogant comments.

"The author used a lot of foreshadowing, imagery, and symbolism that eventually lead us to the tragic fate of Romeo and Juliet. This will be a great essay topic to expand on and it will be due two weeks from now."  
  
"What's the point with reading fictitious stories?" Kaiba ran his fingers through his soft strands of brown hair.

"Although they are not real stories, but it opens your mind to many possibilities." Miriam reasoned.

"And is old English. We don't need to learn that. Nobody uses it anyways." Kaiba shot back.

"It's part of the literature culture, some people just don't treasure that."

"And you are right, because I don't"

"Only a cold hearted person lacks cultural values."

"And you are implying?"

"Being able to analyze and understanding the character's actions in the story can be important too, Mokuba. Because you can apply it to your daily life, such as knowing how to deal with difficult people. If the Montagues and the Capulets learn to forgive each other earlier on, the tragedy will not have happened.

"This is a waste of time, Mokuba. Reading love birds that died for each other isn't going to help you run Kaiba Corp for me in the future."

"Mokuba, here is your assignment. Any questions just let me know. You may now be dismissed." Mokuba took his books and papers and left the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, what is the meaning of this?" Miriam was never this angry before. Kaiba was the only one ever to get on her nerves.

"I am here to see if you are providing Mokuba with the adequate lessons he needs to run Kaiba Corp." Kaiba explained as he stood up from his seat. "And apparently, these lessons are ... useless. You know what will happen to your contract, don't you?"

"Yes your majesty." Miriam didn't want to waste her time arguing with someone who will never understand. Before she left the room, she added. "Maybe you too should read more stories. That way, you might be able to understand how Mokuba's feelings are." And she left the door leaving Kaiba with a blank expression on his face.


	5. Loneliness

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Loneliness**

**Author's Note**: OMG is chapter 5. Originally I was only going to write 5 chapters, but now I am only half way through the story. Thanks for being patient and to those who are keeping up with the story. Special Thanks to MarikzGal4eva. As long as there is still someone supporting my fan fic, I promise I won't give up! This is one of the better chapters that I wrote. Hope you will enjoy.

* * *

It is 10 o'clock in the evenings; Kaiba had just finished his meeting with a team of engineers whom they will be working on his VR Blueprints. The night is cold and dark and Kaiba decided to walk home tonight because the cooler weather relaxes him.

As he walked through the dimly lit up streets with only his black turtle neck and long white sleeveless jacket to keep him warm. He noticed a lot of couples are holding hands and starring at him as they pass him down the street. Not surprisingly, it is a Friday night. Many people are holding the hands of their loved ones while he is holding his metal suitcase from work.

"Hey Kaiba!" A young man's voice called out from behind.

"Yugi?" Kaiba turned around and he saw Yugi with Tea and Joey with Mai. So even they are paired up too!

"So how are things going with you? I see you are still working hard Kaiba" Yugi commented as he saw Kaiba's briefcase.

"I am working on one of KC's latest invention that you Fools won't understand. Besides, I don't have time to fool around like you guys do."

"Come on rich boy! Admit it. You are just jealous that Yugi and I both have a date."

"I don't need no date, Wheeler! I am perfectly capable of being on my own. And isn't your girlfriend a little too old for you?" Kaiba turned to Mai. "A word of caution, babysitting him can be a full time job."

That was enough to drive Jounouchi up the wall. He was jumping up and down infuriated. "How dare you say such a thing, especially in front of her. Love isn't about age nor appearances. Is the feeling in the heart that counts. You know nothing about love anyways!"

"That's right Joey dear, this guy's heart has already turned to stone." Mai added. "Let's go."

Kaiba smirked. "The heart is weak and is easy to give in. I am not going to let mine be yielded to temptation." He continued towards his home. As the night grew darker, the weather got colder. Kaiba felt for the first time in his life, there is something empty in his heart. He felt lonely.

Back in his house, he walked down the hallway and saw the light in Mokuba's room is still turned on.

"What is he doing up so late at night?" Kaiba wondered as he turned the doorknob before remembering to knock.

"Seto." Mokuba was alarmed. "Aren't you supposed to knock before you enter?" He is sitting in his bed and holding a book in his hand.

"I saw your light is on from the door." He sat down on the bed right next to Mokuba. "So what are you reading?"

"Harry Porter. It is a story about a boy who goes to a wizardry school to learn magic."

"Hmmm. That must be one of Miriam's books. I can't believe I got klutzy girl to teach you and now she's getting you into witchcraft stories."

"Miriam sensei is cool. She is the best teacher I ever had. Please don't find another teacher for me." Mokuba pleaded. "I promise I will study hard to help you with Kaiba Corp one day."

"Hmph" was all Kaiba's reply was. Mokuba took it as a yes.

"Do you like Miriam sensei?" Mokuba asked.

"She can stay, but that doesn't mean I like her. Mokuba, I haven't seen you this happy before and you are particular motivated to learn when that klutz is here. Besides, I will be tied up later on when I start to promote my new VR program, so she will be able to keep you company while I will be away for some meetings."

"I think she is the prefect girl for you." Mokuba hinted. "She's smart, independent, quiet, and sincere. Not like that Rebecca Irwin lady. Everyone knows that girl has the hots for you."

Rebecca Irwin is considered to be one of the high social elite in America. At the age of 23, she is young, rich, and gorgeously beautiful. Her father is the founder of a high tech company which makes microchips for many of Kaiba Corp's Virtual reality technologies. That is also how she came to met Kaiba through a convention and how she was attracted to his sexy charm and looks.

'That Irwin lady is an idiot." Kaiba thought to himself. 'Surely she is born in a wealthy family and has the looks. But like all girls, all she does is spends all her time to cover herself with makeup and dec out in jewels and brand name fashion. At least I work hard for my money. The hell with looks when a girl has no brains and is good for nothing.'

"What about sensei?"

"She is a slowpoke, a big klutz, and...." He wanted to go on but paused for a minute. That's what he thought of her when he first met Miriam. But now that he is spending more time with Mokuba, he is seeing a different Miriam than the one he first met. Although he admired how tough she was when they had their fencing duel and how smart and patient she was when she was teaching Mokuba, he would never admit that to anyone. 'She is quite quiet' He thought as he think of the times they bump into each other in the house. She will give him a shy but pleasant smile while he just starred at her coldly. Come to think of it, Kaiba doesn't seem to know much about her background. Her quiet and shy nature appears to be concealing her past which becomes a mystery to Kaiba. And he found that quite amusing.

"And...?" Mokuba chuckled. "I bet you couldn't think of anything else."

Kaiba smiled at his little brother. "Come here Mokuba, the boogeyman is going to get you if you don't fall asleep soon."

Mokuba hadn't seen his brother smiled at him in ages. The cold night slowly began to warm up to the morning sunrise.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oooohhhh does Kaiba suddenly have his feelings back again? I would say slowly but surely. And who is this Rebecca girl? Will they meet up again one day? Does he have feelings for Miriam?

Seto: "Of course not! I thought I made it clear I don't need no women in this world!"

Joey: "So does that make you gay?"

Tristan: "Or even asexual?"

Seto: "You imbeciles, I am none of the above!"

Joey: "I guess if I have a big ego, I don't need anyone else but myself."

Tristan: "And don't forget his money."

Seto: "You two losers are hopeless."


	6. Lesson in the park

**Chapter 6: Let the Lessons Begin 2**

**Author's Note:**Hey all! Sorry it is taking me so long to update. Hopefully you guys haven't lost interest yet. In the midst of midterms, this is a short and sweet chapter. Hope you'll enjoy. By the way, there has been many comments in regards to OC that are like Mary Sue type characters. It will be interesting to hear from you all if my OC is like that too. If you have any comments on that please let me know and advise how I should approve on my OC. Many thanks!

* * *

****

It is a sunny late afternoon. The central Domino Zoo is crowded with camera clicking travelers, parents with their crying toddlers, and children in school uniforms running around in excitement. Miriam decided to take Mokuba to the zoo to reward him for the A- Grade he got in his English essay.

"A peacock!" Mokuba pointed. "Sensei, how do you get him to fan open his feathers?"

"A peacock only opens his feathers when they see something beautiful. They will get jealous and open up their feathers to show off their vibrant colors."

Mokuba and Miriam saw Kaiba slowly catching up to them. He stroll along the park casually with both hands in his tight black pants as a gentle breeze is blowing on his signature white jacket. The peacock slowly fans out his beautiful feathers and wobbled around in circles to show off his beauty.

Miriam and Mokuba both giggled at the peacock's reaction to Kaiba's long blowing jacket.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked in his serious voice.

They both ignored him and continued on down the park, while Kaiba is lost in confusion.

"Now this is a chameleon. Mokuba, can you see it? The chameleon changes its colors and pattern of its body to simulate with the environment so that they can camouflage themselves from the enemy.

"Cool!" Mokuba said while trying to search for the camouflaged chameleon through the glass window.

"It's kind of like doing business too" Miriam added. "You have to constantly change your strategies in order to adapt to the changing economy."

"Ha! Did you even past your business courses?" Kaiba remarked. "You don't change to adapt, you change to lead the economy in the direction you want it to go."

Maybe Kaiba has his point, but as Miriam reminded herself, silence is gold.

It is now 5 o'clock. They have spent their entire morning and afternoon visiting all the animal exhibits. Tired and exhausted from their walk, it is time for them to head back home.

"That was fun! Maybe we should do this often." Mokuba said as he skipped down the road towards their Mercedes Benz.

"You are right, but only if you continue to do well in your studies." Miriam smiled.

They got to the car and Mokuba jumped into the backseat and shuffled over to the furthest seat. Kaiba is next and took the back seat which is closest to the door, leaving the middle seat empty between him and Mokuba.

"Miss Miriam," Kaiba spoke with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly down with pride. "If you want a ride home, you will have to seat in the middle, because I AM not moving from where I am."

'_He is trying to make the situation difficult'_. Miriam is outraged! What a jerk? She wasn't sure what to do but to leap over Kaiba in order to get to her seat. Angrily she put her left leg in and tries to crawl over Kaiba's lap, but her heels accidentally stomped on Kaiba's foot. He let out a yelp and jerked his legs. This caused Miriam to tip over and she fell on top of him. There faces were now merely inches apart and both his hands are holding onto her tiny waist. That kept her from falling down any further.

Mokuba put his palm over his mouth from bursting out laughing.

Miriam pushed Kaiba's hands off of her in embarrassment and roll back to her seat. Kaiba on the other hand had never touched a girl like that. Not to mention, he had ever been physically so close to one before. A special feeling tickled his heart. Yet he didn't think much about it.

"Can't you even get into your seat properly without getting anybody else hurt?" He mumbled.

"If you weren't so stubborn and slide over, this wouldn't have happened." She reasoned.

"Listen, if you weren't such a klutz...." Kaiba suddenly stopped. He felt something warming up inside him. Uncomfortable with the awkward feeling, he decided to stop the argument and turned to the driver.

"Roland, to the mansion" He commands.

"Yes sir"

"Wait! Can we drop by the grocery store before heading home?" Miriam asked.

"Why?"

"I've decided to teach Mokuba how to cook today and we need to shop for some ingredients." She said with her head down trying not to look directly at him_. 'Kaiba never stops in an argument, I wonder what he was thinking?'_

"Very well, do whatever you want but make it quick. I don't have the time to dwindle in grocery stores." He crossed his arms and turns his face to the window, hoping no one notice that his face has turned a glowing red.


	7. Cooking From the Heart

**Chapter 7:Cooking from the Heart**

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for your positive feedback as well as suggestions on improvement. This really helps me out on how to write better stories in the near future! I will try to improve on some parts of the stories that I have, but in the mean time, I am sure you all want me to continue on before going back retroactive to make changes. By the way, I italicize when ever one of the characters are thinking to themselves.

* * *

**In the Kitchen at Kaiba's mansion**

"Today's menu would be spaghetti and meatballs. I hope you both enjoy my secret recipe." Miriam said as she unpacked all the ingredients that they bought from the grocery store. She put on her apron with pictures of little red apples printed on it and she is now ready to teach Mokuba how to cook.

Mokuba tired to put on his apron too, but end up having Miriam to help him tie his apron up in the back. "But sensei, why do we need to learn how to cook? Don't we hire chefs to do that?"

"Where is Tina today?" Kaiba asked annoyingly. He stood there with his back leaning against the kitchen counters and his arms crossed, showing no intention to put on the apron which Miriam have given him.

"Tina went home sick today." Miriam continued. "So I decided this would be a great opportunity to teach Mokuba the art of cooking." Turning to Mokuba she gave him the package of pasta and showed him how to turn on the stove to boil the spaghetti.

"Cooking is not only an important survival technique. The most delicious food is always cooked from the heart. If you always hire people to cook for you, is just not the same."

"If Tina is not here, am I honestly going to have to eat your cooking without getting food poisoning?" Kaiba looked at them in disbelief. But he knew he had no choice and he is starving from having only a small sandwich that he ate at the zoo this morning. "Fine, make it quick." He went back out to his living room and turned on his laptop computer.

Miriam is a little upset with Kaiba's behavior. She has been trying so hard not to let it bother her.

"Miriam sensei, are you okay?"

"Mokuba." She tries to smile. "Don't worry, I am okay. But...has he always been like this?"

"You mean Seto? My big bro use to be much happier before we were adopted by Gozaboru Kaiba. After that day, our lives began to change." Mokuba told Miriam about the day that they left the orphanage and how Gozaboru tortured his brother day and night in order to train him to run Kaiba Corp independently someday.

"I am sorry to hear about that." Miriam is surprised to hear the truth behind the cold hearted man that she's been working for. She thought to herself '_That would make sense how Kaiba became the way he is. He has distance himself from others because he is afraid that someone close to him will hurt him like his stepfather did, and that's why he learned not to trust others because of that.'_

Mokuba continued. "But I know Seto still has a good side to him. Someone just have to help him regain his trust and faith. You know how he always acts impersonal in front of everyone. And it is no surprise. Since my brother is one of the wealthiest and famous bachelor in Domino. No doubt that those who are attracted to wealth and fame will try to rub some off him, and Seto is very well aware of that."

"That's true." Miriam whispered under her breath while she is preparing the meatball sauce. After knowing the truth, she felt a little guilty having been complaining that he is cold hearted and insensitive all these time.

She bent her back backwards to get a peek of the living room next door. Kaiba's face is illuminated with the bright blue glow from his LCD screen. Miriam finally gets a direct look at his face. He had a sharp tall nose and a distinctively high cheekbone. His chestnut colored hair is blown perfectly just resting above his deep blue eyes. Under the dimly lit lights in the living room, his eyes no longer looked cold and threatening but yet calm and mesmerizing. In her heart, she can feel he needed someone, someone who can show him how to trust, someone who can show him how to care.

"What the Hell do You want?" Seto shot back when he felt someone was starring at him.

Miriam was stunned by his unexpected reaction. She accidentally dropped her spoon on to the floor. She clumsily bended down and picked it up, and quickly used a towel to clean up the spill.

"Sensei, the water is boiling." Mokuba shouted from the kitchen.

"Be right there." Miriam hurried and rushed back towards the stove.

Kaiba who was watching every move shook his head disapprovingly. '_When did I ever get such a klutz to work for me'_ He thought to himself.

Ten minutes later. Dinner is ready.

"Seto, you've got to try this, I help out sensei to make supper too!" Mokuba bought a large plate of spaghetti into the dinning room and placed it on to the table.

"Hmm." Kaiba sat down at the head of the table and tried the spaghetti.

"So what do you think?" Mokuba looked concern.

"Hmph." Kaiba continued eating. He was too hungry to stop. This pasta is very well flavored than anything he had ever tasted before.

Mokuba smiled at Miriam. "I think we've done it." They both sat down at the table and tried their creation.

Mokuba particularly enjoyed his dish.

Miriam tried the spaghetti and smiled to herself. _'We may have put too much meat sauce on it, but I am happy they are both enjoying their food.'_

* * *

After dinner, Mokuba wanted to play chess with his brother, but Kaiba on the other hand is busy typing away in his laptop.

"Miriam sensei, do you want to play chess with me?"

"Sure, but I will have to finish the dishes first."

"Let Tina do it when she gets back. I didn't hire a tutor to cook and clean my house." Kaiba shouted from the living room.

Miriam stepped out of the kitchen and untied her apron. "Seto Kaiba, I am not here to cook and clean for you either. I am here to show Mokuba how to take up his own responsibilities."

"Mind you miss, cooking and cleaning lessons do not help Mokuba in any way to run Kaiba Corp. for me. Except you are welcome to become the janitor or the cafeteria cook for my company"

"These are basic skills for survival." Miriam is getting impatient. "Since Tina is sick, Mokuba will learn how to cook for himself. You...., Mr. Kaiba, would have just sat there with your arms crossed and starve to death."

"Pathetic, I am not stupid you know. Haven't you heard of delivery?" Kaiba smirked with his eyes closed. "Their food is ten times better that what you've cooked."

There. Kaiba had done it. Miriam didn't say a single word afterward but went up the stairs quietly. She walked down the hallway cursing Kaiba for not appreciating all the time and effort she spent cooking for them and how at one point she felt sympathetic for him. Her dark eyes are now filled with disappointment. Walking with her head down, she spotted a piece of paper lying on the floor. She examined it closely and picked it up. It is a white card, cut out in the shape of a drama mask.

"_This is.....An invitation from Yuri Santo for a Masquerade party? That's for tomorrow night!"_ Miriam thought to herself. _"He has something that I need. This is my opportunity..."_


	8. Enter the Masquerade Party

**Chapter 8: Enter the Masquerade Ball**

**Author's note**: Finally I have some spare time to finish up another chapter. The storyline is finally picking up, hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

It took about an hour drive from the airport for Seto Kaiba to get to the Windsor castle where the Masquerade Party is to be held in the outskirts of London, England. He headed off to the entrance wearing his long purple coat and the dark green collar shirt with black pants. (The one he wore from Duelist Kingdom). '_As if I am going to dress up to these silly parties. I shouldn't even be coming here at all if it wasn't for that deal I am working with Santo.' _He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me sir, can I see your invitation please?" The guard at the door asked

"Hmph" Kaiba cleared his throat in annoyance.

The guard looked up "Oh, my most sincere apology Mr.Kaiba, right this way please."

The guard led him into the castle and stopped in front of a large doorway, with two guards standing on each side of the door. They each took the door handle and open it to reveal the main ballroom floor.

Rows of grand chandeliers, what appears to be hundreds of them, lined the Victorian style ceiling. Hundreds of guests are already gathered in the room, with the sound of laughter, the clinging of wine glasses, and soft classical music can be heard playing in the background. Kaiba took a step forward and immersed himself into the crowd. He noticed there are many female guests who are giggling as he walked past them. But each of their faces is hidden behind a mask.

"Kaiba, my boy!" A voice boomed from behind him. "I am so glad you can make it! Today is going to be a very special day filled with joy and happiness! Let Uncle Santo show you around." Yuri Santo, the host of the party is wearing a bright red suit and a bright yellow tie that make him stood out like a soar thumb.

"You do know we need to discuss the deal about the imagery software which provides the layout for my Virtual world, do you?"

"Yes, my boy. You don't have to worry. The deal is basically done with only one condition left."

"And what is that?" Kaiba is beginning to lose his patience.

"It's only three more hours till midnight. All I ask of you is to stay till the clock hits 12. So in the mean time, you can enjoy the music and mingle with the ladies!"

"You are kidding me, aren't you old man? My time is precious you know."

"Only three more hours left my boy. Think about it, you got nothing to lose. And at the end, you might even gain more than just the deal you came for. Ha ha ha ha....."

'_He is right. I got nothing to lose'_ He clenched his teeth feeling that he is being played for a fool. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Come on boy, you are twenty-five and still single. Tonight, your uncle is going to find you an eligible bachelorette."

* * *

**Outside the Castle gates**

A girl in a long ocean blue colored velvet dress and a shimmering blue butterfly mask wandered onto the red carpet that leads towards the castle entrance.

"Excuse me lady, do you have an invitation?"

"Oh, you mean this?" with her long velvet blue gloves, she pulled out a card form her purse.

"That will do. Thank you Miss, this way please."

Miriam looked up at the grand castle. She had curled her long black hair and has clipped half of her hair up with a sparkling blue butterfly clip.

Inside the ballroom, the orchestra continues their music. The magnificent ballroom glowed with the tint of gold that is reflected from the glossy marble floor. Miriam burrows her way through the joyful guest and the busy waiters. She found her way to the dessert table. "Don't mind if I do" She thought as she help herself to a slice of cheesecake. Suddenly, a conversation behind her caught her attention.

"I bet that he is going to go with Rebecca Irwin." The shorter man said as he puffed his cigar. "That fine beautiful lady can sweep any men's feet off the dance floor."

"Maybe to normal guys like us, Don. This is Kaiba we are talking about. No cupid can pierce his heart of stone." Another man replied. "I will make a bet that he ends up leaving the party alone."

"But out of hundreds of people here tonight, surely there must be a girl that he would think twice about. Not unless he is..." The group of middle aged man burst out into laughter.

Miriam tried to lean in closer to the conversation, but quickly turned away when she noticed one of the men in the group, wearing a bright red suit, is starring at her. She recognized in an instance that he is Yuri Santo.

"I will bet on the blue butterfly over there. Enchanting isn't she?"

Miriam trying harder to listen to exactly what these man are up to. She is too focus that she wasn't aware when Kaiba passed behind her back.

"This is just such a waste of my time." He cursed under his breath. His heart skipped a beat when he walked pass Miriam. He stopped to look back. _'Hmmm, the girl in the blue dress. It's like I known her from somewhere'_ He watched her attentively, the way she moved and how she clumsily dropped her fork _'What a klutz'_ He shook his head. "Now, wait a minute here...."

He started to approach her when a lady's voice called out his name. She was scantily dressed in a red devil costume, wearing a red mask, devil horns, and a devil tail with barely any pieces of clothing in between. He turned around but she already jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Recognize me, Seto?" She asked with her arms still around him.

"And why should I?" He pushed her hands off him and tries to keep his sight on the girl with the blue velvet dress.

"Hello! I am talking to you here. It's me Rebecca!" She saw what Kaiba was looking at and decided to stand in between his view. "There, now you will have to pay some more attention to me you know. What are you starring at? That girl over there? But don't I look much better in my costume?"

Kaiba glared at her with his icy blue eyes. "Have anyone told you that you clothes are distastefully distractive? If not, than I will be glad to give my opinion."

"Oh Seto, is distractive but NOT distasteful. Its call sexy and men loves a sexy woman." Rebecca giggled. "You, Seto Kaiba, on the other hand, is very hard to please. That's what I like about you. It's a challenge worth taking on to go out on a date with you."

"In your dreams." Kaiba shot back. He turned around to see the girl in the blue dress leaving the room. She speculated the surroundings before exiting the ballroom. '_Very suspicious indeed!' _He pushed Rebecca aside and determines to follow the blue butterfly.

"Seto, where are you going?"

"I got my eyes set on something else" and he left Rebecca stranded on the dance floor all by herself.

* * *

**Author's note**: So what do you think the blue butterfly is up to? Is she up to no good?


	9. Theif

**Chapter 9: Thief**

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for everyone who reviewed especially having the patience to wait for another chapter.  I know it's been taking me so long to write becuase finals are coming!  But do not fear as I will continue writing this fan fic for those who continue to support this story!  Well, what are we waiting for?  let the camera's roll.

* * *

**The second floor hallway of Windsor Castle**

'_Now, if I recall, it must be locked up in the Armory room'_ Miriam thought to herself as she sneaked past two security guards, tip toed down the hallway and headed towards her objective.

The door to the Armory room had no handles or doorknobs. It was to be opened by entering a 9 digit code on the keypad at the side of the door.

"Luckily, I came prepared." She pulled out a decoder from her dress and activated it. Inside the room, there are at least a dozen suits of amour on display. Miriam almost tripped over one of the iron sword as the room is dimly lit with a few candles at each corner. After several attempts of searching, she finally found the metal chest she is looking for. She unlocked it with her decoder and took out something that appears to be a blue crystal, from the chest.

In the moment, she thought she heard footsteps. She quickly slides the stone into her hidden pocket under her skirt. She can now feel the presence of someone standing behind her, waiting to strike at any minute. Being careful, she swiftly grabbed a sword that is being displayed on the wall and swung around with it. The man behind her dodged quickly but collides with an armor suit displaying behind him.

'_Kaiba?'_ She thought as she tries harder to see him under the dimly lit candles. _'What is he doing here?'_

But he didn't waste a second. Kaiba took a sword from the armor suit near by and the duel begins. With both of her hands gripping on the sword handle, Miriam tries to defend from his lethal attacks.

'_This is no fencing'_ she thought. Kaiba's strength is much stronger at sword play.

The clashing of their swords continued to echo the room until Miriam lost her balance on her high heels she is wearing. Her fall was stopped by Kaiba as he reached over for her arm to pull her back up and he took off her mask.

"Mine Mine, aren't we feisty today?" Kaiba closed his eyes with satisfaction. He was satisfied that his suspicion is correct.

Miriam straightens herself up and pushed him aside. She made an effort to head towards the door, but Kaiba blocked her with his sword

"Explain." He demanded.

She gave him a cold stare, but remains silent.

"Teacher, stealing is not a good example to be set for your students." Kaiba taunted as he came closer to her. "So sweet and innocent, yet..." He leaned closer to her. She can feel him breathing on the back of her neck. "She is nothing but a thief."

"I've got nothing to explain." She pushed him away, but he caught her by the arm again, pulling her closer to him. Their eyes met. She can see his blue eyes are shinning with inquisition.

"Let go of me." She whined as his grip is forceful, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming.

"Run, the guards are coming." He whispered.

They rushed out the door and hurried down the hallway. But they were too late, there is already five guards standing in front of them.

'_What's the plan now?'_ He thought. _'If we make a run for the other hallway, we still have a chance, but someone needs to distract the guards'_ "Miriam..., Run!"

"But, Seto...?" She started to draw her sword.

"I can handle them, now GO!"

"Seto." She whispered as she looked into his _eye 'Do you know what you are doing?'_ She took a few steps backwards.

"For gods sake, you klutz, Get Outta Here!" He yelled.

Kaiba drew his sword and was ready for battle. But he was careless to realize one of the guards is holding a tranquilizer gun and he dropped to the floor like a piece of lead. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Miriam's shadow coming back towards him.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

'_Where am I? So cold, so dark... so alone...'_ Kaiba thought as he wandered lost in a dark open space. He suddenly felt vulnerable and lost. The feelings he would never dare to admit nor express in front of anybody. "But I am always fine on my own, always was and always will! I can find my way out of this. I never relied on anyone but myself. Never..." He tried to assure himself with confidence, but he knew he was lost in this dark empty space. He felt something touched his hand, and a sudden feeling of warmth traveled up his arms and onto his body. "So warm, so satisfying, what is this I am feeling?" He needed to know. His eyes opened slowly.

"Seto, are you okay?" Miriam's tranquil face looked down at him. Her dark eyes are filled with worries.

He looked around and realized they were locked in one of the dungeons underneath the castle. His head is resting on Miriam's lap and she was holding onto one of his hand to keep him warm.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" He questioned abruptly.

"Why did you stay?"

Kaiba did not expect people to question his actions_. 'But why did I stay? I wasn't the one stealing'_ He wondered.

"You tried to defend me." She continued.

"No, I didn't." Kaiba raised his voice. He doesn't understand why he told her to go. _'Maybe she was stealing from Santo and I never liked that old man, so I want her to get away with it. That's right. I did this for myself, not for anyone else.'_

He broke his hand free from hers and stood up on the cold concrete floor. "I stayed because I want you to get away stealing from Santo. I never liked the old man anyways. Now answer me. Why didn't you run when you had the chance?"

"I am the one responsible for what I did. You shouldn't be involved in this. They should have let you go."

"Than what kind of a man I am if I let a girl go head to head with five men!" He quickly looked away as he couldn't believe what he had just blurted out. There was a silence in the room.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

He looked back at her and was surprised to hear that from Miriam. "Eh...., you are welcome. Let's find a way to get out of this pathetic place."

"I tried while you were unconscious. This place is heavily guarded and we are trapped behind iron bars"

"Did you try picking the lock? I thought you thieves are pretty good at that."

He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming. Standing on the other side of the bars stood the dangerously beautiful Rebecca Irwin.

"Hello my darling Seto. Did I catch you snooping off with another girl? Naughty, naughty!"

"What are you talking about you devil? Let us go!" Kaiba demanded.

"Sure sugar, that's what I came here for. You go...but she stays. And..." She flashed him a wink. "You owe me a date if I let you go."

"I said it once, and I will say it again. In your dreams! I don't like things that I can get my hands on so easily. They usually lacks value to it and it also losses its challenge."

"Suite yourself. The sound of your freedom just flew by. But if you do decide to change your mind, I will always welcome you with open arms. Good bye luv." She smiled as she stomped away on her heels.

"I can assure you that will never happen." Kaiba is furious but his tone remained calm. He glanced at Miriam coldly. "I rather be trapped in here with you than with that slut. I can't stand her."

'_Was that a compliment?'_ Miriam wondered. She was going to tell him about the purpose of the Masquerade ball. What Yuri Santo and his group of lousy businessman set this up as a game to bet on Kaiba's love match. That will fume him even more. She remained silent.

"Achooo." Miriam tried hard to hide her sneeze. The dungeons become cooler as the night passes by.

Kaiba glared at her. He took off his long purple coat and handed over to her. "Don't get the wrong idea. If you get sick, I don't want Mokuba to catch a cold from you." She took the coat and draped it around her shoulder. "This coat.... is so heavy?"

"Hmph, being a chairman of a company isn't easy you know. I have lots of enemies out there. This bulletproof jacket is a necessity."

* * *

Author's note:  I know it is kind of weird to end it that way. So how are they going to get out of this place?  And did I feel love is in the air? 


	10. Miriam's Past

**Chapter 10 Miriam's Past**

**Author's Note:** Just a quick recap here. Miriam stole a precious stone from Yuri Santo, the chairman of a software company that specializes in Virtual reality programs. Kaiba followed Miriam and both were caught and locked up in the dungeons of Yuri's Castle.

This chapter will be more fluff and plot driven. If you like action, let me know and I will try to incorporate more of those in the later chapters!

* * *

"Hmph, interesting." Kaiba starred at her bluntly with his arms crossed. 

"What?" Miriam questioned.

"You surprised me. Usually a girl like you trapped in a place like this should be anxious. Yet, you remain as calm and quiet as usual. What were you up to?"

Miriam looked up at him. He is only wearing his dark green button shirt and black pants. Without his coat, he looked less intimidating and hostile than he use to.

"Santo went on an expedition up in Antarctica. He and a group of scientist discovered a crystallized stone. Within the stone, it holds an immense power that is unimaginable in this universe"

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

"I am sorry, that I can't tell you."

"For Money?"

"What do you take me for?"

"Admit it, power and money are the two important things that people strive for in today's society."

"Maybe that's what some people have been striving for, but are you satisfied with what you have?"

"Of course!" He said without much thought to it. "I have the power to control any companies I want and influence the society. I have built the dream that I promised Mokuba. Heck, I also can get any girl I want. What more do I need?"

"I bet you those girls in the ballroom swoon over you is because of your wealth and not because of who you are."

"And what of it, I can choose any one of them in the room and they'll be begging for me to marry them. Are you jealous?"

"Then you will have girls like Rebecca coming after you. Love is a feeling that you can feel inside your heart. Money and power cannot buy such a thing."

Kaiba is now ever confused. _'What on earth is she talking about?'_ "Wait a minute, are you trying to change the subject with this naïve gibberish? Save it for Yugi and his friendship speeches."

"But don't you feel lonely?" She asked quietly almost as if she whispered.

"Ha. I've got tons of work to do. I don't have time to be lonely." Kaiba said confidently, but he realized at the same time, that he's been trying to swamp himself with work so that he doesn't have to feel that way. _'Who is this girl think she is? She's bombarding me with all these stupid questions!'_

"At least you have Mokuba." She continued. Miriam looked she was deep in her thoughts. "When I was five, my parents got into a plane accident. From then on, a close friend of my father took me in and took care of me. He is a professor at the University Research lab, Dr. Seltzki is his name. Over the years, I've learned a lot from him. I was to help take over his project after my graduation, but something horrible happened on that day." Miriam's emotion began to fill up her eyes. "Dr. Seltzki was involved in an experiment. The experiment failed and Dr, Seltzki....sniff. It was all my fault. I am sorry ..."

Kaiba starred at her blankly. _'Talk about emotional breakdown. This has nothing to do with the subject. What am I suppose to do now? Showing sympathy is just not me.'_ He cleared his throat. "Deal with it, what happened already is in the past. We cannot be upset about something we no longer can go back and change."

He could still hear Miriam's soft cries. "This is no time for this; we've got to find a plan to get out of here!" He sounded impatient and he couldn't stand hearing her crying all these time. "Come on, where is the strong fencer and determined teacher I know? Your Dr. Seltzki is dead and crying won't bring him back to life again."

Miriam wiped her tears away. "You are right, I shouldn't have been so upset about something that cannot be reversed. After all, I am paying for the price right now."

The gates creaked open and Yuri Santo stepped into the cell.

"Greetings love birds!"

"What do you want? Let us out immediately!" Kaiba demanded

Santo looked at Kaiba mockingly, but than he turned to Miriam. "Initially, I wasn't going to let you get away with it. But, you won me a $2 million bet. The stone will be a gift to you from me, my beloved butterfly."

He continued. "As for Seto, wasn't I right about keeping my promise?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth impatiently.

"The VR software is being delivered to your door. You are also taking home a beautiful butterfly home tonight. Don't say I didn't hold my end of the bargain now."

"I have enough with this, let's go." Kaiba headed towards the stairs, leaving Miriam and Santo behind.

"Excuse me miss, may I have your name?" Santo asked in a low voice.

"Miriam Mitso, why?"

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl like yourself. By the way, My team did an analysis of the stone and it is of no use to me. I know that embedded in that stone holds the power which is outside the realm of the virtual world. I was just wondering that if you..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Kaiba came back and grabbed Miriam's wrist and they both left the castle together. "Haven't anyone told you not to talk to strangers?" He commented.

He led her to his motorcycle that was parked just outside the castle gates. "Here, put this on." He handed her a helmet.

"Did you need your coat back?"

"I can tough it out, just don't lose it."

He hopped on to the motorbike and Miriam had to shuffle her blue velvet dress around in order to climb over the bike.

"Now hold on tight, we don't want to loose another tutor for Mokuba."

Miriam wrapped her arms around him and he felt the same warm feeling he felt earlier on when she was holding his hand. He liked this feeling but at the same time he felt his heart will give in. He couldn't control it.

The sun is rising and they cruise through the highway with both sides lined up with red and yellow colored leaves as the last autumn leaf fell and landed softly on to the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: Isn't that a beautiful picture at the end there? Well what do you think? I try to make the story more believable and that Kaiba still retains his cold appearance but yet a good hearted person in the inside. 

Kaiba: "Whatever, so that klutz never told me why she stole the stone."

Author: "Nope, at least not yet, and that's why you have to stick around and find out!"

Here I would also like to take the time to thank some of my reviewers.

BlackJoey - Thanks for all your support and keeping up to date to my story. I will also try to update the story as soon as I have some spare time.

nikki32nix - I am so glad you are understanding my story. I know this is my first fan fic and I was so afraid that some part of this story might not make much sense to others. It makes me feel really good to know how I am doing..

Crazyaboutanime - You mentioned about action. Eventhough this chapter doesn't have too much action, I hope you enjoy it also.

Legansimay- The blue crystal is actually an important key to the story. But than I won't spoil too much here. :)

And to the rest of my beloved reviwers. Thank you for your review and I am hoping this story will keep you all in suspense


	11. Plotting for Revenge

**Chapter 11: A Plotting of a Revenge**

**An afternoon in the Bubbles Café**

"Did you girls hear about the latest news?" Mai came over to the table where Tea and Serenity is sitting at. "That money bag and your friend Miriam are dating each other!"

"Are you serious?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"It's written all over the tabloids! There are even pictures from last night Santo's masquerade party." Mai handed them the papers.

"No way, these tabloids invent their own stories." Tea insisted.

"But I wouldn't be surprise. I have to admit I don't know either of them very well, but Miriam is like one of those quiet girls who sits in the back of the classroom and daydreams all day while looking out the windows. That rich guy on the other hand will sit on the other side of the class and thinks no one is worthy for him to talk to. I am telling you, those two are like the queen and king of isolation."

"No, Miriam wouldn't like that egotistic, self centered snob. I mean, who would?" Tea attested.

"But then again, do you know much about Miriam?" Serenity asked while sipping in her green tea flavored bubble tea.

Tea thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm, you are right. She is a bit quiet and we only chat about general topics like how is Domino City like and so forth. Come to think of it, personally, I really don't know much about her. Anyways, I can't see how Kaiba can be dating anyone."

"As much as I hate to say it, he's a handsome fella. If he looses that attitude, that is." Mai chuckled.

"Mr. Kaiba does have a very different personality." Serenity noted.

"And that is something that cannot be changed." Tea added. "Anyways, I wonder what those guys are so excited about." She glanced over at the four guys that are seating about two tables away from them.

Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Duce are too busy in their conversation that they haven't notice Tea is starring at them.

"That would be so cool if it works!" Yugi said with excitement.

"I know what you mean. It will become so affordable that everyone will have one in their house. Like a Playstation 2!" Joey added.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Tea came over to their table.

"It's a guy thing Tea, you won't know." Joey commented.

Tea gave Yugi a nasty look. "Yugi!"

"Oh Tea, we were just talking about the new technology that KC is testing this Saturday. If it is successful, than everyone can enter into this virtual world through their system at home and it automatically connects you to all the duelists in the world.

"Oh really? I wonder if it really works. Remember the times we got trapped in his VR simulation with Noah, and the other time in duelist kingdom?"

"Don't worry Tea, this time Kaiba invited us to go see his new invention. He will be testing it to make sure it is okay before he let us play with it. You can come if you want. It is not officially release to the public yet." Yugi suggested

'_Some how I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Tea thought to herself.

* * *

**At Domino's Airport**

A lady wearing a short purple skirt and matching purple jacket paced patiently around the waiting area. Her eyes were attentive watching everyone around her until she rests her eyes on one of the man she knew whom works for Yuri Santo.

"Excuse me sir, I know that you have a package to be delivered to Kaiba Seto."

"Yes, Miss… eh you are Rebecca Irwin!"

"Correct my dear, and I am here to pick it up for him."

"I was told by Mr. Santo that this should be delivered directly to Mr. Kaiba"

"Oh, what's the difference giving it to me or him." She leaned in closer to the nervous man. "I bet you this will make a difference." She slides him a cheque into his coat pocket.

In return, the nervous man gave her the package and walked off quickly.

"Kaiba's new Virtual reality system. Hmmm." She smiled slyly with her luscious red lips. "Such a handsome man, but too bad he made the wrong decision. If I can't have him, no one else can. Seto Kaiba, I am going to bring you down."

* * *

**Later in the evening, behind Kaiba's mansion**

"I can't believe you twisted your ankle so easily. Even Mokuba can jump that high!" Kaiba grunted. He is carrying Miriam back towards the mansion.

"I was wearing high heels" Miriam tries to justify herself. They have landed in the backyard with the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. As always, Kaiba jumped off first and headed straight towards his house without looking back, leaving Miriam by herself to figure out how to get off the jet which is at least two stories high from the ground. She twisted her ankle when she jumped and landed onto the hard pavement.

Miriam looked up at Kaiba's face, who is carrying her with both of his arms. She recalled the first time she met him. He was someone you would want to stay away from for ones own safety. Now being carried by his strong arms, she reluctantly felt safe in his hands.

"You are such a klutz, I don't know why I ever let you tutor Mokuba."

"Maybe I am actually a good teacher and one of the fewest who can tolerate your temper." Miriam said jokingly knowing that he is still arrogant in his own ways.

Kaiba smirked. "Good thing Mokuba likes you a lot, or else I should have just left you back in the dungeons."

"And you will be going out on a date with Rebecca by now."

When they reached the mansion, she insisted he let her off so she can try to walk by herself.

"Here, I will be nice to lead you to your room, so you wouldn't get lost in here." Kaiba gave her his arm to use as a support and she slowly lift herself up the stairs one step at a time.

"You just want to make sure I won't steal anything on my way up, don't you?"

"That too." Kaiba remarked.

Miriam being careless as always missed the last step of the staircase and tumbled down to the floor, pulling Kaiba along with her.

Exactly like their first encounter…

Except this time he landed on top of her, and there is no anger in his eyes. With lips only inches apart from each other, he leaned in closer to her. They were so close that she can inhale his breath which is both comforting and welcoming. He can almost taste hers which is sweet and calming.

Miriam felt her heart beating faster. She felt this is what she wanted. To soften the cold hearted CEO, to show him what is like to fall in love. But she shy away at the very last second.

Kaiba noticed and stood up quickly onto his feet. "This is ridiculous, you can't even walk properly." Without another word, he pulled Miriam up and carried her into her room.

"I am sorry for all the trouble. Thank you." She said sincerely but with her head down. Her cheeks are a glowing red. She wanted to say more, but hesitated.

"Save your thanks, you may have to make it up for me later." He smirked as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Out in the hallway, he leaned his back to the door with his arms crossed. "This was pathetic, what was I thinking?" He wondered. Showing signs of affection to the opposite sex made him felt he is giving in to temptation. It makes him feel vulnerable and he dislikes that feeling. His mind is too stubborn to give in, yet his heart felt otherwise.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Miriam touched her chest to feel her heart beating steadily. She slowly slides her back down against the door and put her arms around her knees. _'This is not right, my heart is pounding faster every time I come close to him. I can't fall in love here. It's just not right.'_ She tilted her head up and glanced at the darkness of the sky through her window. "I am sorry Dominic. This shouldn't be happening." She whispered.

Kaiba and Miriam are both in denial, yet they do not know they were merely separated by the width of a 2 inch' hardwood door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ahhhh, this is too much fluff! But it may turn more sci-fi later on. So what do you think? What will Rebecca do? And who is Dominic? Miriam is not sharing much info about herself is she?

One of the challenges that I had for myself is to express the character's thoughts and feelings that can touch the reader's heart. Is it working? If not, that's okay too, because that just means there is always room for improvement.

Ziek: Thanks for reviewing; I am glad you liked it.

Black Joey: Don't worry, I try to balance it all work, school, and fanfiction :). I always believe that it takes some time before people truly understands each other before they fall in love. That's why the plot of the story is moving at a slower pace.

Crazyaboutanime: I am glad you like chapter 10. I didn't put too much detail in chapter 10 for a particular reason. Read on to find out.

KatrinaKaiba: Did you feel sad about Miriam's Past? I try to parallel her past with Kaiba's. They both grown up as an orphan, but Miriam was more lucky to have a professor as her guardian, whereas Kaiba had Gozaboro. (Can never spell that name).

Twilighteyes8120: I have to admit English is not my strength, and that's another reason why I enjoy writing fanfics in hoping I can improve on my grammar somewhere down the road. I am very happy to hear that my dialogue flows better. Thanks for the encouragement.


	12. Fallen in Love with a Stranger

**Chapter 12: Fallen in Love with a Stranger**

**Author's Note: **I have to admit I really liked the title of this chapter. It really summarized this story and most of all for this Chapter. I am even thinking of changing the whole story name from "Teach me how to love" to "Fallen in Love with a Stranger" See is you can tie this story back to the title and see if it makes any sense. Okay, I will be quiet now with my babbling…sigh.

* * *

It is late in the evening. Seto Kaiba stepped into his mansion after a long and exhaustive day at work. Carrying his briefcase, he went down the hall as usual and turned the doorknob to his bedroom.

He noticed someone is sitting on his king size bed.

Miriam is wearing a pair of low cut white panties with baby blue pom poms dangling from behind, a matching white bra and her hair is tied up into a pony tail with a silk blue ribbon. Teasingly, she pulled one end of her ribbon leaving her shimmering long back hair fall softly on to her bare shoulders. She is kneeling on his bed like an innocent rabbit begging to be devoured.

Kaiba's eyes glittered with astonishment. His heart rate accelerated, his testerones rushed, and his body heat rise. Without a second thought, he dropped his briefcase down on to the floor and slide off his white business suit. _'Now that's my good girl.'_ He gave out a sly smile. Walking towards his bed, he unbuttoned his blue collar shirt. Slowly… one button at a time. His blue eyes looked into hers with admiration. Sooner than he realized, they embraced each other and kissed, passionately, and hungrily. He didn't mind showing affection at this point. After all it was Miriam who gave in and he is just returning her affection. He gently pushed her down on to his bed. Now towering over her slim body, he felt he is in control and he is enjoying this feeling. Their kisses became intense as they entangled their bodies into ecstasy.

"Kaiba" She moaned softly. But her soft spoken voice suddenly becomes louder and deeper.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!..."

He felt something wasn't right and he sat up quickly in fear. He opened his eyes and looked around. He is siting in his bedroom and standing beside his bed is his trustworthy assistance, Roland, who was trying to wake him up.

"Mr. Kaiba, forgive me, but you are suppose to be at a meeting this morning by 8 o'clock."

'_It was a dream?_' He brushed his uncombed hair with one hand. '_But… it felt so real_.'

"Did I say anything while I was asleep?" Kaiba questioned.

"Ehhh…. You didn't SAY anything." Roland's shaky response could only mean worst to Kaiba.

"Roland, not another word from here. Now go and get the car ready. Who ever I am meeting with can wait."

On his way down the staircase, Kaiba bumped into Miriam who just finished her breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba." She greeted softly with her eyes looking down trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

He starred at her blankly. The vivid images from his dream flashed in his mind. Miriam noticed his eyes were scanning her from head to toe. Then it occurs to her what type of thoughts is going on in his mind. She cross her arms together and hold them up to cover herself. "What are you looking at?" She asked sounding a little annoyed.

"What is there to look at?" He simply replied.

She knows there is no point to argue, but to walk around him and continue up the stairs. But Kaiba blocked her way by placing his palm on to the wall and pushed her up against the wall with his other hand. She is now cornered.

"No matter how I look at you, you look nothing like a thief. Appearances can be deceiving." He taunted. "What type of thoughts were you thinking?"

She remained quiet.

"Your silence can drive me up the wall, you know." He smirked. "Admit it, you have feelings for me, don't you?"

"Kaiba, I am afraid this isn't going to work." She protested. Miriam knows this is not how she feels, but she's been lying to him all these times that she felt a little lie won't matter no more.

"You are absolutely right about that." He took a step backward to let her go. "I have a reputation to keep, and I am not going to associate myself with a criminal like you."

She knew this conversation is not going to be pleasant. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Big brother, aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" Miriam is very happy to see Mokuba's presence or else Kaiba wouldn't leave her alone.

"Mokuba, make sure your teacher doesn't steal anything from this house when I am gone." He cleared his throat and stomped out of the mansion.

* * *

**Back at Kaiba Corporation**

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." A lady greeted as Kaiba speeded down the hallways with his long strides and both hands in the pockets of his signature white jacket. He wears his usual seriousness in his face but his thoughts are on Miriam. Those dark brown eyes, that silky long hair, and how good she looked in that lingerie. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

He came across a group of secretaries who are huddle together. One of the ladies appears to be showing off her engagement ring to the other three. "What is this?" Kaiba sneered "A puny little stone and it can make all you women's heart flutter, how pathetic. Not get back to work before I have to confiscate it from you."

Along the way, more of his employees greeted him with a bow. He usually tilts his head high up and acknowledges them with a slight nod or an "Hmph", but today is different. He walked past them all as if they are all transparent, until he came to a stop in front of his office. Serenity had her back facing him as she is holding two bundles of fresh flowers, trying to decide which one to put in her vase at her desk.

"Pretty aren't they?" Kaiba asked.

Serenity turned around "Oh, good morning Mr. Kaiba." Looking embarrassed "Do..you..…like them too?"

"Listen! I don't care if it is that dice punk, or that cheerleader boy that gave you those flowers. I want them to be out of my sight!" With that as his last sentence, he went into his office and slammed the door shut.

Everyone was wondering what have gotten into their CEO. He had always put up a charismatic and snobbish presence, but not as irritated as today. Little did they know, Seto Kaiba is in love.

* * *

He sat down at his desk and tries to clear his thoughts on Miriam. Ironically, his subject today for his meeting is "Miriam".

Sitting across from his desk is a middle age man dressed in faded black pants, a worn out dark jacket, and wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"What is it that you have?" Kaiba asked bluntly as he sat down on his leather chair.

"Mr. Kaiba, let's just say this girl is not as simple as you might like to think she is."

"And…?" He leaned back in his chair and asked impatiently.

"I've got photos to prove it. For the past three months, she has been like a snake in the shadows, infiltrating her way into Kaiba Corp headquarters and searching for information. Our source concluded that she is particularly interest in Kaiba Corp's VR technology development."

"Your news does not surprise me at all. You have given me the same report on the seven other employees that I have just dealt with." Kaiba is becoming more irritated. True that there were several spies that tried to blend themselves into his company, which is normal since KC is a multimillion dollar business and the company itself had many competitors and enemies as well. He didn't want to know Miriam is to be one of them. "Who does she work for?"

"If we are not mistaken, she is working for herself. There appears to be no suspicious contact between her and Kaiba Corp's competitors." The man commented as he flipped through his piles of papers. "I would say she must be the first one to take on a mission like that alone. Brave young girl she is, but she doesn't know who she is messing with."

"And the reason is?" Kaiba inquired.

"We don't have that information, not yet at least."

"That's not a good enough reason." Kaiba stood up and was ready to direct him to leave his office.

"But wait Mr. Kaiba. There is one more thing, or should I say extraordinary about this girl."

"Continue." That intrigued his attention and he slowly sank back into his seat.

"She said she studied at London's Worchester University. However, we searched at that institution and we found that there was no record of her attendance."

"She lied?"

"Precisely." The private inspector's face lit up with excitement. "She lived in London for about three months. Previous to that, there is no trace of her whereabouts."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all, Mr. Kaiba. We are the top international private investigators in the world. We have people working for us worldwide and we have the most comprehensive state of the art database that tracks down almost every human being on this planet. Yet, there is not a single trace of her past before she went to London. There is no mistake! Miriam Mitso is up to no good."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for being a wonderful audience. And as always, don't forget to review. I like that Kaiba is in love now get away from me attitude. Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter. Is it too long? Too wordy? Too confusing? Too naughty? Just click that little button on the left hand side and tell me all about it.

nikki32nix: Thanks, your review definitely made my day! I know most fanfics just jump right to the romance and people tend to like a faster paced storyline. That's probably one main reason why I didn't get as much readers as the other stories do. And I don't blame them since I too couldn't resist to jump into the romance part as well. But I guess that will make my story more unique. I try to write this story so that it is able to reach out and touches the reader's heart. And I am so happy when I know how you felt about it. Sorry that I am still slow at updating, but I will try my best and see what I can do.

Inchantris Z: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like it.

CRAZYABOUTANIME: I know what you mean that these two are hopeless. I always think Kaiba wouldn't fall for someone that easily. Especially with his past, he learned not to trust anyone so easily. At the same time, he probably doesn't like girls that falls for him to quickly either. Because than they are just falling for his money and fame. A difficult guy to deal with, don't you think?

KatrinaKaiba: So did you want them to kiss? I thought about it, but as I have commented from above, I think this guy will have some difficulty falling for a girl. I can see he can feel insecure when forming true relationships. Just look at how he distances himself from the rest of the YuGiOh gang.


	13. Sweet Interrogation

**Chapter 13: Sweet Interrogation**

**A/N: I will try this again. My chapter 13 didn't load up properly. Hope this works**

It is the month of December, late in the cold winter nights. Kaiba came home from work and decided there is some unfinished business that he needs to attend to before he can get a peaceful sleep tonight.

He marched straight towards Miriam's bedroom.

The door was unlocked and he entered the room and closed the door behind him, a habit that he always do to give himself some privacy from the outside world. The room was empty except for the sweet scent of strawberries lingering in the air. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom. The running water stopped. Kaiba loosen his neck tie and hid behind the closet.

Miriam came out from her shower with water still dripping everywhere. She only had on a white towel wrapped snuggly around her small body frame. Unbeknown to her, Kaiba sneaked behind her and tied her wrist together with his neck tie and pushed her down to her bed.

"Kaiba, let me go!" Miriam demand. She was surprised by his intrusion. She tried to struggle her hands free, but stopped when she realized the more she tries the more her towel is loosening.

"There will be no interruption here." Kaiba smirked as he pinned her down to the bed. "I thought it is time that we should get to know each other…. a little bit better." His voice is sexy and dangerous.

Miriam was not expecting this at all. The usually calm and quiet girl is now sweating with nervousness and fear. _'This is not the Kaiba I know, he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't dare.' _Given the circumstances with only her towel and her hands tied behind her back. She is defenseless and that's what he had in mind.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything..." He whispered. "Especially your deepest and darkest secrets."

"What secret? I've got nothing to tell you that are of your concern."

"Interesting, than why are you snooping around in my office?"

Miriam's expression froze. That was the last thing she wanted is for Kaiba to get in the way of her plan. She is speechless.

"Clearly, invading my office is of my concern. You can stay quiet if you like, but I will have ways to make you talk." He stood up. She thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. After all she is just a girl. He slowly unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his white collar shirt, wearing a devious smile on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." She starred at him nervously.

"Try me." His words came out playfully. He continued to unbutton his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves.

"You pervert! Let me go, or else…"

"Or else what?" He challenged. He leaned on top of her and pinned her back to the bed. His hand lightly brushed against her exposed legs. That was enough to drive Miriam insane.

"Stop it! What do you want to know?" She finally decided to give in, but she knew very well, with her power, she can turn his world upside down in seconds.

"You infiltrated my company?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I have an interest in your VR technologies."

"Really? And which one of MY competitors do you work for?"

"None."

"You dare say you work for yourself?"

She gave a silent nod.

"Why do you oppose me? Haven't I treated you well enough here?" He lowered his head closer to hers demanding her to tell the truth.

"Seto, you will have to trust me. I have no intention to oppose you." With Kaiba's weight pressed on top of her, she was grasping for air as she speaks.

"You better not. Don't take me as a fool, how am I going to trust you?"

"Feel with your heart, not with your eyes." She whispered breathlessly. "What you see is not what it is."

Kaiba found her remark humorous. "Ha, you've got to be kidding me! So are you telling me that you didn't stole the stone from Santo right before my eyes and that you just happened to wander into my files by accident."

He noticed she was suffocating under his body weight. He rolled off her and onto his side. She struggled to sit up. Her long hair is damp and wavy, her body is flushed with a rose colored tone from the hot shower, and her chest is heaving for oxygen, with only a white towel protecting her innocence from him.

She was about to run off, but Kaiba stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her so she can't escape. He wouldn't allow it. Their faces are now inches apart. She didn't try to struggle this time, because she felt warmth in his arms under the cold winter nights.

"What else do you want to know?" She asked emotionlessly.

At this moment, he had lost all thoughts of his own. His undivided attention which hundreds of people vow for each day is now focused in on Miriam. "Your feelings for me?" He spoke softly in his deep husky voice. The question lingered on the tip of his lips.

Her heart sank tremendously. All those time, she has been trying to deny her feelings towards him. And just a few minutes ago, she was angry at his intrusion upon her privacy. She is angrier at him now for asking her this personal question.

He didn't wait for an answer. Her silence was a mere 'Yes' to him. He had been toying with her and now there is no denial that he wanted her. She is beautiful with her messy damp hair. He tightens his grip around her waist. The terry cloth towel rubbed softly against his bare chest. With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips against hers. His kiss is forceful and demanding but was soften by her soft gentle lips.

Miriam couldn't deny herself either. He had always been cold and impersonal to everyone around him. But she knew she had fallen for a sophisticated and intelligent man. One who is dedicated to his brother, his work, and possibly his girlfriend if he ever had time for one in his life.

There lips locked together, sucking, exploring, and tasting each other for only time can tell.

'_She can't be trusted, a liar, a traitor, a spy?' _These words suddenly rang in Kaiba's head like alarm bells. He pulled away from her at the heat of the moment. _'How can I love someone who betrays me?'_ He placed both his hands on her shoulder and pulled her away, just enough to examine her face. _'She is so innocent, how can she do this to me? Maybe she has her reasons, but what could that possibly be?'_ He stood up and turned toward the door.

"That is enough. It appears that you are not very resourceful, but I will find the truth someday. And a word of caution, those who cross paths with me will always regret what they did."

* * *

By next morning, he came back to her room, knowing very well that she had already left the mansion. An image of Miriam standing in the room smiling at him flashed in his mind. She is quiet, self disciplined, and independent. He found her to be caring and sincere, like a mother figure to Mokuba. Other than the fact that she sometimes can be clumsy, she has a strong will and heart that is hidden beneath her reserve nature. Most important of all, he is curious in her unexplainable actions, and is drawn to her persistence to resist him. 

"Seto" Mokuba rubbed his eyes and looked around the empty room. "Where is Miriam sensei?"

Kaiba turned toward his young brother and put a hand on to his shoulder. "Miriam will no longer be your teacher from now on. I will have to find someone else to replace her."

"No…" Mokuba lowered his eyelids in disappointment. "She is the best teacher I ever had. She read me stories and tucks me to bed every night. She taught me how to cook, and…"

"Enough Mokuba." Kaiba lowered his voice. "It is her decision to leave. Let's go downstairs. Breakfast should be ready by now."

Mokuba left the room with his head down, but Kaiba stayed behind. Right now, he had other things he had to worry about. He couldn't let anything go wrong in his new VR technology that he will be demonstrating tow weeks from now. After he had completed Kaiba Land, it is part of his dream to get all duelists around the world to come together. He wasn't going to let anyone interfere with his dream, even if it is Miriam.

He looked out the window from the now empty room. "Maybe it is better this way." He sighed.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for the delay to get this chapter up and running. I've been trying to get everyone's Christmas present out of the way. Now I can relax and concentrate on my story. Yeah! Anyways, I know you guys are probably thinking what the heck is this author doing? Maybe Sweet Interrogation might not be the appropriate name for this chapter. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it. So what will happen next? I would love to hear your comments! 

KatrinaKaiba: I know that falling in love can be a complicated matter for Kaiba. Although they showed affections to each other, but Miriam is definitely losing points in gaining Kaiba's trust.

Crazyaboutanime: I hope every chapter from now on will be your favorite as well. Kaiba is sexy and is kind of fun to put some naughtiness in him.

Incharitris Z: Thanks for your review; as long as I know you guys are enjoying my story, I will definitely keep my story going!

BlackJoey: I am glad you are picking up on the mystery side of the story. Sooner than later, the truth will be revealed. Do you think Miriam is a thief? She definitely stole the jewel and spied on Kaiba Corp.

Nikki32nix – Thanks for your patience. You didn't like the dream sequence? I hope you still like this chapter. This chapter is more along the same line as the dream. More lovey dovey fluff stuff. Let me know what you think about this one.

Twilight eyes 8120 – Thanks for taking your time to review. I know you are busy with writing several stories simultaneously at the same time, and I am glad you like the twist in this chapter. What would you do if you were in Kaiba's position?

Mischef – There you go. If you have just waited one chapter longer, they finally kissed. I am glad you asked who Dominic is, he will come into the chapters later. But I love your quote and I totally agree with you. But right now, Kaiba is having trouble trusting others. Especially if Miriam is hiding something from him, that doesn't help out the situation either. Thanks for your review.


	14. Duelist World Series 500

**Chapter 14: Duelist World Series 500**

**A/N - This is going to be a major turning point from the other chapters that I have written so far. I wanted to hear from you all what you like to see more. So I kept this chapter a bit shorter. Alright, on with the story.**

* * *

It is the morning of Christmas Eve. Several employees, reporters, businessman, and duelist are gatherer around Kaiba Corp's auditorium.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on one of those!" Joey shouted out as he pointed towards the stage where Kaiba Corp's latest VR hardware is being displayed.

"It looks more like an ordinary helmet to me." Tea commented.

"It's the Duelist World Series 500" Yugi explained. "All you have to do is put it on your head, turn the device on and you will be transported to the virtual world where all the other duelists can play together around the world."

"Just to clarify that, you transport your mind, not your whole body, Yugi." Duce Devlin came over and greeted them.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. It would be more risky if you can transport your body physically into the Virtual world. But the scary thought is with technology advancing these days, I can see that happening in the near future."

"Hey guys, isn't this some Company Christmas party?" Tristan commented. "Where is the food? I am hungry!"

"May I have your attention please!" Roland appeared up on the stage. "The demonstration of the Duelist World will be starting in about ten minutes."

Rebecca Irwin sat silently in the dark corner of the auditorium. Beside her was one of the scientists on the Duelist World Development Team.

"Did you install the program that I have instructed you to do so?" She questioned.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan, Miss Irwin."

"Very good. Here is the original copy, you can do whatever you intended. I have no use for it." She gave him the original software which Yuri Santo had sent out. "And here is your reward." She handed him a cheque payment for his service.

"Thank you Miss Irwin is good doing business with you. I can't stand that CEO myself." The scientist stood up and left the auditorium. On his way out, he bumped into a reporter and the disk fell out of his hand. He quickly bent down to pick it up, but the reporter is one step ahead of him. He looked up to see a lady with short red hair. She is dressed in a tailored grey wool jacket over a solid white collar shirt with a matching grey skirt.

"Oh, that's mine. Can you give me my disk back?"

She looked up, adjusted her spectacles on her nose, and gave him a sly smile. She had no intention of returning it to him.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Kaiba Corp Duelist World Series 500 demonstration. Today, Chairman Kaiba will demonstrate his brand new VR system. Our volunteer will be Master Mokuba Kaiba who will be the first to enter the VR Duelist World." Roland's voice echoed the whole auditorium through the microphone. 

Everyone cheered and applauded as Kaiba and Mokuba paraded up the stage. At first, Kaiba didn't want Mokuba to be the first to try out his VR invention. After all, there is always some risk associated with it. But after a week of constant nagging from Mokuba and that he is being blamed for forcing Miriam to leave. He felt maybe he will make this an exception.

"This is so exciting big brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully as he waved at the audience from the stage. "I get to be the first to enter Duelist World. I feel like I am the first man on the moon!"

"Mokuba, once you are in the Duelist World, it is very important to listen carefully to MY instructions. I can't guarantee you this new system works 100 because it has never been tested with a subject."

Mokuba excitedly jumped on to the chair and adjusted the DW Series 500 on to his head. His helmet is linked to a giant projection screen and a control panel where all condition of the Duelist World will be monitored and configured by Kaiba himself.

Kaiba loaded up the data and within a minute, Mokuba's mind has now entered the Duelist World.

"Mokuba, how are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Wow, this is great. I feel like this place is so real!" The audience can see Mokuba in the giant projection screen as he wandered around the virtual garden.

"I can smell the trees, the pollen from the flowers, the sun rays! I can even feel the virtual breeze blowing in my face!"

"Okay Mokuba, now head to the door that should be on your right. Carefully open the door, you should than be transported to… Wait! Not that door. I said THE OTHER DOOR TO YOUR RIGHT!" Kaiba commanded.

"Yup, that's Kaiba alright." Joey spoke out. "It ain't him if he isn't tense all the time"

"Shhh Joey" Duce placed his finger on his lips. "We are trying to listen here you know."

It is 15 minutes into the demo. Mokuba has tested out the duel disks. Life size monsters appear out of thin air as he summoned them onto the field.

"Do not worry." Roland assured. "These are merely images of the monster. There is no harm inflicted on the duelist."

A few more minutes pasted and the projection screen shows Mokuba arriving in front of a haunted castle.

"Cool! I've always wanted to check out one of those!" Mokuba said with excitement as he approached the castle doors before Kaiba can warn him about it.

"Wait Mokuba! Something doesn't look right here." It was too late. Mokuba had already wandered into the darkness of the castle.

"The coding is different from here on! I can't get a visual of him."

The audience began to chat among themselves. Kaiba could care less about his reputation right now. All he wanted is for Mokuba to be safe.

"Mokuba, can you hear me?" He was beginning to panic.

There is no reply. He went up to his little brother and tries to shake him out of it.

There is no response. Mokuba's mind is trapped in virtual darkness.

* * *

**A/N** – So how do you guys like it? What will happen to Mokuba? And will Rebecca ever get what she deserves? It's more plot driven from now on. Didn't I told you this chapter will bedifferentfrom the other chapters that I have written. But here's a hint, Miriam will be back eventually. So for now, I will just have to create more problems for the ever busy CEO. Poor Kaiba. 

Thanks for all who is reading this story and don't forget to review. Your reviews meant alotto meas it really encourages me to update sooner! Thanks

**KatrinaKaiba:** Thanks for reviewing, hopefully I can make use of the holidays and publish my chapters sooner.

**Crazyaboutanime**: I am glad you liked chapter 13. But just when things are heating up, the plot continued on without Miriam. I hope you still enjoy this chapter.

**TwilightEyes 8120**: I can totally see Kaiba becoming more focused on his work and try to get his mind off her. I am glad you are interest in this mystery behind her and how things are going to work out at the end. Thanks for reviewing.

**Alison Walker**: Thanks for your review. I wasn't too sure if you think pairing Miriam and Kaiba together was a good thing or a bad thing, but I hope you are enjoying the story.


	15. Kaiba's Dilemma

**Chapter 15 – Kaiba's Dilemma**

Flashback –

A year ago in a laboratory located in the basement of a University.

"Professor, are you ready yet?"

"Yes Adrianne, you can start the system now."

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?"

"Of course, I have spent half of my life devoting myself in perfecting Project Eden. Now it is time I should enter into the project which I have continued my research on Dr. Wilson's creation."

A young man in the lab coat turned to Adrianne. "Don't worry about Prof. He will be okay. And if he succeeds, than this will be a scientific breakthrough for the entire world!"

"Dominic, fame and fortune is all you ever think about!" Adrianne shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, who doesn't want to be rich in this world?" He simply replied.

"Okay kids, it is time. Dominic, go get the generator started. Lisa and Luke, make sure the environmental configurations are correct, and Adrianne, take your position at the central control panel."

"Okay Professor" Adrianne said. "By the way, stop calling us kids, we are college graduates!"

"Adrianne, I have watched you grown up ever since you were five. You will always be a lovely young daughter in my eyes."

That was Dr. Seltzki's last words as he stepped into the transporter and disappeared into his virtual world that his great grandfather had created, Project Eden.

The sirens screamed and the red emergency light flashed randomly around the laboratory. Adrianne knew by than that something in the program didn't look right. There appears to be a virus infecting the program and she blamed herself for not doing a clearance check before letting Dr. Seltzki enter Project Eden. For weeks after the incident, she felt terrible and tears watered up her dark brown eyes as she cannot forgive herself for what she had done.

Two weeks later, she made a decision.

"Have we run a clearance check on the system yet?" She asked.

"Yes, Adrianne, but you are not going to…"

"I am, Dominic. I have made up my mind." Adrianne said assuringly. "Project Eden meant a lot to him. This Virtual World which his ancestor's had built parallels to our real world. It has been a dream for him to physically enter this Virtual World and be able to live among the virtual society that had been self-sufficiently running by it self. It is my fault for what had happened and it shall be my duty to fulfill his dream.

"But you understand the danger of having your physical body transported into the virtual world!" Dominic was now speaking seriously.

Adrianne nodded. "I understand. I am a scientist too, and I've got nothing to lose. Dr. Seltzki is the only relative that I knew. I am not sure how long I will be coming back. It could be months or even years. Dominic, please monitor me and make sure everything will be okay."

"Don't worry Adrianne. I will give every effort to make sure you will be safe and to full fill Professor's dream."

Flashback ended.

* * *

The red siren and the audience panic bought Miriam back to reality. "Oh no, don't let this happen again!" The words came out like thin air as it escaped from her lips. She ran up towards the stage without a second thought. She passed by Kaiba and stopped in front of Rebecca, who is standing between her and the control panel.

"Who do you think you are barging up the stage like that?" Rebecca asked. "You reporters should go home and write a good story about this for tomorrow's newspaper."

Miriam almost forgot she was still in her disguise.

Kaiba came over from behind her. "What is this you witch, is this another one of your joke?" He shot his coldest look at Rebecca.

"No darling, it is more of your own evil doing upon yourself!" Rebecca giggled. "But don't worry, I have the program here which I can destroy the virus that is currently running in your system."

"Give it to me." Kaiba demanded.

"Gladly, but it will cost you!" She smiled with her foxy red lips.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me. Mokuba's life is in danger. What do you want from me?"

"Honey, I've never seen you so panic like this before, where is the legendary Seto Kaiba I knew who never yields into other demands. Time is running. Only 30 more minutes and the program will shut down by itself. By than, your brother's mind will be erased by the virus."

"No!" His blood is boiling. "You give me no choice, let's make a deal."

Rebecca smiled.

"No Seto, don't do it." Miriam quickly stepped in.

"What?" Kaiba gave her a puzzled look.

"Get out of here you stupid reporter, or should I have to shove money into your mouth to make you leave." Rebecca is getting annoyed by her interruptions.

Miriam ignored her and turned to Kaiba. "Give me the password to access the data and I can fix the situation."

He recognized her voice. "Miriam, what are you doing here?"

"There is no time to explain. Trust me, we need to save Mokuba, together."

"So it is Miriam in disguise." Rebecca gave her the most devilish gaze. "I've heard a lot about you lately, stealing the jewel back in Windsor castle, spying on Seto's company, lying about your teacher certification in London. How is Seto ever going to trust a liar like you?"

"Please Kaiba, let me give it a try. I've seen this happen and I won't let it happen again!" Miriam pleaded. "There is not much time left to decide. Trust with your heart, not with your eyes."

Kaiba thought to himself_. 'Rebecca must have been the reason why the virus had gotten there the first place, so she must have the solution to the problem. But I hate making those lowly deals with her. And what can Miriam do? What does she know about virtual reality that I don't know about? Could this be another one of her lies?'_

It is time for the Chairman of Kaiba Corp to make the ultimate decision. What would happen next?

* * *

**A/N**- By now you guys must be really confused. What is the author thinking? I hope this chapter clarifies some of the mystery behind Miriam. If you have been following along the story closely, than you have probably picked up some clues that I have left behind. If not, let me know what needs to be clarified and I will be happy to answer your questions.

By the way, I am a little behind. My next chapter takes place in the night of Christmas Eve, but I probably won't be able to update till after New Year. In the meantime, Merry Christmas to all and will meet again in the New Year.

Setosbluedragon – Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you like this story.

Siris Ankh – I won't be updating till next year. Hope fully you will still be following along the storyline. Thanks for reviewing.

Allison Walker – You think Miriam is weird? Personality wise or just what her actions are like? Hopefully this chapter clarifies why she's been acting a bit weird.

Nikki32nix – I am glad you really like the plot. What do you think of this chapter? I hope it can explain more of the mystery that is behind the story. If not, I can answer any questions you may have. Although the story may be near the end soon, what do you think the outcome would be?

KatrinaKaiba – I guess this chapter still doesn't explain what will happen to poor Mokuba. But hopefully it explains more about Miriam. Thanks for reviewing.

Crazyaboutanime – I am glad you really liked Miriam. It's a challenge to develop a good character and it's more of a challenge to develop someone who Kaiba will fall in love with. There will be questions like what type of girl is he most compatible with? Or that he actually likes? Anyhow, Miriam was actually in chap 14. She was just disguised as a reporter to pass by the Kaiba and the security guards to see the VR demonstration. Were you able to catch that?


	16. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 16 – A Night to Remember**

Kaiba thought to himself_. 'Rebecca must have been the reason why the virus had gotten there the first place, so she must have the solution to the problem. But I hate making those lowly deals with her. And what can Miriam do? What does she know about virtual reality that I don't know about? Could this be another one of her lies?'_

"Rebecca, why don't we make a deal." Kaiba suggested.

"Gladly" Rebecca shot a glance at Miriam "Anything for my love, but don't forget, I have to agree to it as well."

"You have two choices. Either you get out of my face or I will call my guards to escort you out of my building."

"What? But Seto!" Rebecca's wide smile disappeared from her face. "You can't make me leave. I've got the software right here that can delete the virus and…."

She was cut off by his orders "Security, escort this lady out of my property immediately!"

"You better watch it Miriam. I will make you pay for this!" Rebecca shouted and kicked frantically as the two guards carried her out of the auditorium

Without hesitation, he turned to Miriam. "I don't know if you have a conspiracy against me or not, but one thing for sure, I know you won't let anything happen to Mokuba. Now do whatever you need to get my brother back!"

Miriam gave him a confident nod.

"By the way, I won't let Rebecca touch a single strand of your hair. It wasn't your fault." He strolled over to the control panel and gave her access to the programming codes for the virtual reality system. Kaiba watched her intriguingly as she keys in her own codes into the system as if she had been doing this all the time.

"Kaiba, we need you to put on that helmet looking device."

"It is called a Duelist World Series 500!" He corrected.

"No matter, I need you to enter Duelist World to find Mokuba and guide him back to his origin point. That way, his mind will be able to connect back to his body again."

"No one tells me what to do! I am the one who gives out the orders here."

'_Why is he being so difficult at a time like this?' _Miriam thought to herself. "Fine, than I will enter Duelist World and you can stay here and detain the virus."

Without further questioning, he took his seat and put on his helmet. In minutes, Kaibahas entered Duelist World. However, the world has been distorted by the virus and the places have become an impossible maze for him to navigate.

"What now?"

"Calm down Kaiba, just follow my instructions." Miriam assured him as she guided him to Mokuba's location and detaining the virus from spreading simultaneously. Even though Kaiba is still questioning her knowledge in virtual reality; she knew exactly what she needed to do. It was the same virus that had taken Dr. Seltzki away from her, and she had promised not to let this happen to anyone ever again.

* * *

Snowflakes fall in the night of Christmas Eve, as 'Silent Night' played softly from the police car radio situated outside Kaiba Corp's Tower. Even though Mokuba's mind has safely return to his own body, Kaiba insisted to take him to the hospital to make sure his little brother is to be fully recover from the shock. 

Miriam had one more task that she needs to do before leaving this virtual world. She quietly made her way up to the top of Kaiba Corp and unlocked herself into his office with her decoder.

The room is cool and dark with only several dimly lit port lights illuminating the spacious room of the CEO office. The only sound that can be heard is the humming of the air ventilations. "How can anyone work in such dead silence?" She wondered. But one thing she admired about this office is the large window panes which provide a panoramic view of Domino City. Miriam can see the city lights and the soft powdery snow falling against the starry night sky.

She shuffled closer towards the breathtaking view but realized a tall dark figure had been sitting behind the desk, waiting. She was not alone.

"Kaiba?"

Both his elbows are on his desk. He is slightly bent over resting his chin against his crossed fingers, and his mesmerizing blue eyes hidden behind his brunette strands.

"If you are here to gather more information, take what you need and leave." He spoke solemnly in his usual calm and direct tone.

"No, I am here to give you a present." She went up to his desk. Underneath the dimly lit lights, she had never seen him so depressed before. She thought to herself. _'What has happened to the once so powerful and arrogant CEO that she knew? Maybe this is how he hides his emotions from the others by locking himself in his office.' _Although Kaiba's personality is not much liked by others, he doesn't deserve to have his reputation be weakened by Rebecca's childish plans. He is all alone now in the dark struggling by himself. Miriam's heart sank and she suddenly felt she wanted to do anything to bring his confidence back. She wanted to hug him and stroke his hair and whisper to his ears that everything would be just fine. But she also knew that, by tomorrow, she no longer belongs to this world. She never was in the first place. Miriam swallowed her thoughts and placed a disk on top of his desk.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba, this is the original copy of Santo's VR software. You are a man with dreams and you are determined to succeed. This is just another hurdle in the road. I believe you can get back up and try it again." There was a long uncomfortable pause, but she added. "I am leaving Domino today. Thank you for all the hospitality and trouble that you have gone through during the time I stayed with you and Mokuba. It felt like home to me in the past four months."

The last time she had left him, it was the first time in his life that he felt emptiness in his heart. Although he focused all his attention and effort into his Duelist Series 500, it wasn't enough to fill his hollow heart. He felt guilty for forcing her to leave back than and at this particular moment, he needed her the most. It is too unbearable to see her leave now. He wouldn't allow it. She was about to turn and leave but he caught her by the wrist.

She shuddered at his touch. It reminded her the time when he kissed her in her room. Come to think of it, he could have easily taken the towel off of her and took her right there. But he didn't.

"This is your home. I will extend your contract and increase your pay. Your continuation to provide tutoring services to Mokuba is required."

"Kaiba, I've lied to you so many times, why do you still trust me?" She blinked in confusion.

He rises up from his leather seat and walk around his desk. "I would like to know the answer to that myself as well."

She blushed as he came closer to her as his now tranquil blue eyes rest upon her glossy brown eyes.

"In my position, I have dealt with countless of business acquaintances on a daily basis. Each of them has their own disguise that it isn't easy to tell if they are people you can trust or not. But through my experiences, I was able to see through their disguises. It is not what they say, but what their non-verbal language that gives away their true intention." He smirked. "You are no exception."

She quickly darted her eyes and shy away from him. Kaiba was a nuisance at first, but after living in the Kaiba mansion for several months, he had taken care of her and attended to her injured knee when she hurt herself from jumping off the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet. He had been there with her when she was locked up under Santo's mansion. Miriam had discovered the other side of him that he tries to hide from the public. In the world of business, expression of one's sensitivity is seen to be a weakness and it is not acceptable, especially for a man.

He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew she had fallen. Her heart has given in, and she has fallen for the forbidden chairman of Kaiba Corp. At the same time, she knew she doesn't belong to this virtual world. By tomorrow morning, she had to go back to her own dimension, or else she will be stranded in this world forever.

"I guess this is the last time I will see you."

"All I ask for is that you stay here with me for tonight."

"Seto, I..." Miriam whispered as she slowly closes her eyes. This is her night and she wanted to let him know how she feels about him.

"Shhhh." He placed one figure to her slightly parted lips. "What you say are merely words. A teacher once taught me to feel with your heart. That's all that matters."

She smiled as Kaiba sat down on the floor beside the glass windows and pulled her close to him. His strong hands wrapped tightly around her waist, as she leaned her back comfortably on to his chest. Miriam took a last look at the beautiful city of Domino as Kaiba ran his fingers through her soft black hair, watching as the snow drifts slowly down the fallen night sky.

* * *

**Next morning in the top floor of Kaiba Corp**

His eyes slightly parted as a beam of sunlight shined through his almost empty office.

"Miriam!" He looked frantically around him, but she was no where to be seen. She had left him a note on his desk. He read it and realizes the truth about her existence.

"No, it can't be." He shook his head in disbelief. He ran down to the auditorium where people gathered to watch his VR demo from last night. The control panel of his virtual reality program has been activated. He could see the gem that Miriam stole is hooked up to the system as electrical sparks hit the crystal and a bright yellow portal is formed. As he came closer to the stage, the portal began to shrink into thin air and the blue crystal combust into tiny shards scattered around the auditorium.

Kaiba tightened his fistas he felt his heart shattered like the crystal, knowing that he will never see, the one girl he fell in love with, again.

* * *

**A/N – **For those of you who have been keeping up to the story, thank you so much for your patients. I know it's been a while. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! So what do you think of the ending? Nothing as you might have imagined, is it? Should I just leave it like this? Please review. 

**Setosbluedragon **: Thank for reviewing. I am glad you liked chapter 15. Although Miriam is a bit hard to trust since she lied to him ever since the beginning. But in the end, I am glad he trusted her.

**KatrinaKaiba:** I know it has taken me so long to update that you probably wonder if you were ever going to find out what Kaiba is going to do. I know for one thing he will never step down to defeat. He would never let someone like Rebecca to push him around. So hopefully you like the outcome of his decision.

**Winner** – Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you really enjoyed it. I thought I my chapters are a bit long. This chapter will be a bit longer than the other ones. Hope you find that this is good length.

**Sangokirara5** – Sorry again to keep you waiting. I am glad you luv this story.

**CRAZYABOUTANIME** – Did my story took a really weird turn? Do you like that? Do you expect that she was going to leave him again in this chapter? Thanks for reviewing and hope you had a wonderful holiday.

**Mischef **– I am so glad you are asking all these questions. So will Seto ever run into Dominic? Well, Dominic is in another world and Seto is in their virtual world, so that may be a problem. Dominic is just a coworker of Adrianne. Does that help a bit or did that confuse you more? (hehehe..) Anyways, Rebecca is the antagonist and she is

supposed to be disliked. Why does she keep butting in? I guess that's the way she is. Hope you had a great holiday!

**Yona-san** – Thank you for reviewing. And thanks for catching some of my spelling mistakes. I know I will eventually have to go back and make some corrections. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SirisAnkh** – Do you like cliffhangers? I thought it tends to capture the readers and keep them in anticipation to see what's going to happen next. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of the story

**Saggi the dark clown** – I guess I will leave your review last since there is so much to cover. First of all, thank you for your review. I have to admit you are pretty straight forward with your comments. (Cut right to the bones!) But I guess we have to learn to accept criticism in order to improve. I actually spent quite a bit of time into writing the story. Is it that bad that it sounded like I rush through it? I definitely did some planning before writing. In the beginning, I have to admit I wasn't too confident about my writing, that's why I kept reinforcing my character's personality because I was afraid my story focused more on the action rather than portraying who my characters are. So I guess the key to this is providing more descriptions in the story. Thanks for the advice.

In terms of the storyline, Rebecca is just a simple evil villain, as in most movies there will be one. Her motives are also very simple. She is rich and spoiled and can get anything she wants. (Doesn't that sound like some celebrities in real life) Of course she was angry when she couldn't get Kaiba to fall for her. With nothing better to do, she plots her plan to destroy Kaiba's career for resisting her. She isn't deeply in love with him, and that's why you won't feel it. It is the matter of possession, of getting what she wants. I wasn't planning to add her in at first, but I find it interesting that she can cause a stir in the plot. In this chapter, I put more effort into emphasizing the feelings and emotions of the characters. I hope you enjoy it more.


	17. Forget Me Not

**Chapter 17 – Forget Me Not**

It is a cold winter afternoon in the middle of the busy streets of London. Impatient shoppers hurried from one store to another while shaking the white powdery snow off their heavy winter coats. 'Snow' she thought to herself. She learned to love the cold ever since … she had met 'him'. The thought of him sent a warm and fuzzy feeling throughout her body, as if her heart magically ignited a flame.

She passed by a bookstore and decided to peer through the rusting old display windows. In a moment there, she saw him, tall and dark, standing between the bookshelves aisle reading a book in his hand. She softly smiled at the thought even though she knew very well that the aisle is empty. Illusions! Illusions that she has been creating for herself in the past three years. _'How can I be so stupid? Falling in love with someone who only existed in the virtual world!' _She turned her head in disappointment and continued down the coffee shop to meet a friend which she hasn't seen for three years.

"Hey, Adrianne! Over here." A man with silver glasses, sitting behind one of the tables, waved at her.

"Dominic, how have you been?" She hanged up her coat behind her chair and took her seat.

"Busy with work as always. It's been three years…."

"Yes, it has…." She nodded as the words lingered on her lips.

* * *

"So Adrianne, what bought you back here?" 

"I am working in a computer software computer in the states. There is a software convention here in London and I represent my company to attend."

"I see, is business related as usual. Smart girl as always. By the way, do you remember this guy you graduated with? His name is Marc and he has been asking me about you a lot. When I told him I am meeting you for coffee, he wanted to know if you have a boyfriend yet."

"Marc is a nice guy, but you know he is not my type."

"I see. You like the cold hearted ones, those who are rich, snobbish and self-centered." Dominic shook his head. "You couldn't forget him, could you?"

Adrianne lowered her head. "I am fine by myself." she spoke quietly, but she knew Dominic wouldn't believe her.

"You know you had a choice back than between terminating the character or leaving Project Eden. It is a felony to interfere with the virtual world!"

"I understand. That's why I choose to leave."

"Well, it is partly my fault too for not stopping your from going any further in the first place. I am assuming you want to know how he's been doing in these past three years."

"Are you going to tell me?" Adrianne's dark brown eyes widen with anticipation.

"It's no big deal as long as you don't tell anyone else up at headquarters that I told you." Dominic continued. "After you left, he's been hiding in his office for the majority of the time. Poor guy, you can tell he was heart broken, but I have to admire that he is a pretty tough one indeed."

"What do you mean?"

"Within a year, he was able to rebuild his reputation quickly and expanded his company to the European market. But he didn't do this simply because he has money. He worked days and nights, as if he is more like a machine than a human being. He is a tough one alright, cold and confident on the outside, but we all know that he is lonely and withdrawn in the inside. A constant internal battle he is fighting himself to forget and be strong. But this is slowly draining him up day by day."

"What about Mokuba?"

"Who? You mean the kid. Well, he send him to a private schools that he can have more time alone in completing this new virtual system. I can't give you too much details in that or else it is going to be in violation of number 311 under the Project Eden Code. I just thought I should let you know when you shouldn't be playing with fire in the first place.

"And I couldn't do anything to revert things back to normal"

"Don't worry Adrianne. Let's leave the past behind and continue to face reality. Anyways, what other plans do you have here in London?"

'_Dominic is right. The time spent with Seto Kaiba was only a dream. This is reality. Did I made the right decision or did I regret for not choosing the virtual world over the real world?'_

"Adrianne…?"

"Oh, … I bought tickets to see the Romeo and Juliet play tonight" For the remainder of the day, the two friends chatted over their coffee until the day is dawn.

* * *

Adrianne waltz down the velvet red carpet into the first time opening of the Romeo and Juliet play. Decked in shinny white gold jewelry and a spaghetti strapped long silk blue gown, she stepped into the theater and handed her ticket to the doorman. 

"Madame," The doorman took her ticket. "Are you by yourself?"

She nodded.

"We had some last minute seat arrangement being made and we have moved you to one of the seats up on top of our private balcony. We apologize for the last minute notice, but we hope you find our VIP seats more comfortable instead."

"Not a problem." Adrianne thanked the gentlemen and was surprised to find herself a better seat than she had reserved for.

She strolled up along the wide carpeted staircase and opened the door to her private balcony seat.

"Beautiful." She whispered as she absorbed the spectacular view of the theater's stage with her dark brown eyes. She took a step back and sank her body into the comfy sofa behind her. _'I wonder why they would assign me this seat, is it because the mezzanine area is that full?'_ She wondered.

The spotlights dimmed and the red curtains drawn.

The play is about to begin.

He quietly opened the door. Not wanting to make a single noise to interrupt the audiences, he slides himself into the private balcony and approached the red sofa from behind.

Suddenly, she felt a presence of warmth and familiarity in her heart crawling from behind. She wasn't sure. '_Did they assign another guest to the private balcony? Or could it be?...' _She didn't dare to look. He sat closely beside her, inches apart. She can feel his shadow…….tall and dark.

But she had to know. It was driving her heart insane. She pretends to brush her hair off her face as she turned to see the man sitting next to her on the same couch. A last minute thought came into her mind. _'It better not be Marc. Is Dominic trying to play matchmaker here?'_

A sign of relief came to her when she realized it isn't Marc.

He looked a bit different as his blue eyes soften on hers, but he remained gorgeous as the day that she had always remembered.

"Seto, … but how?" Her lips parted.

He reached his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, sealing her lips with his as he gently pressed her down onto the soft red couch, sharing their moment that they have missed for the past three years.

* * *

**A/N**- Thank you so much for all of you who have been so supportive with this story. Hope this is a little treat for you all just before Valentines Day. I know I couldn't just end the story like it was in Chapter 16, hopefully you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review one last time! I am thinking of writing another fan fiction sometime down the road. If you have any suggestions on what kind of stories you would like to see. Just leave me a review and I will always love to hear from you. 

To those of you who have found your true love/soul mate – Congrats and I hope you treasure your loved ones

To those who are still looking, I wish you all the best and take your time to do so in finding your prince charming. (I am assuming most of you are girls who read this fiction). Remember fools rush in!

Happy Valentines Day

Goddess of Victory

**SetosBlueDragon **– Even though it was a sad chapter, but I am glad that you still enjoyed it. I hope you like the good ending one as well.

**Inchantris Z** – Don't worry, I won't let it end the way it was in my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this ending more and thanks for following along with my story.

**sangokirara5 - **I am very happy to hear you like the way I write. I have to admit I do try to write romance stories in a different way that many others do. Than again, every author have their unique style of writing and I am glad you can pick mine up. Did you want me to do another Seto x OC story? I am thinking of doing a Seto x Serenity, which it seems is pretty popular among many of the readers. What do you think? Or should I just do another OC instead?

**Ryu- no-kyoki –** Thanks for noticing the errors. But overall I hope you enjoy the story.

**SirisAnkh** – Thanks for all your review. I hope you will like this ending better. Emphasis on characters feelings in the story is a tough job. Especially when you have a character like Kaiba who doesn't show any feelings at all. And if he shows too much, he will be out of his character. By the way, why do you like OC stories? I noticed a lot of readers out there who will rather read a Seto X Serenity story or Seto with anyone but an OC. But what kind of an OC are you interested in reading?

**CRAZYABOUTANIME **– I have to give you two thumbs up for being very supportive and for reviewing all the chapters I wrote. As for your question earlier on, (and you can say I am going to be mean), I will leave it up to the reader's imagination as to what happened in the 'night to remember' and same goes for what happened up in the private balcony. Thanks for being such a great reviewer! You brighten my day!

**Winner –** I agree, Kaiba does need her. But she didn't went into the virtual world, she went out of it. Kaiba is in the virtual world. Hopefully that will clarify things up. Man, I didn't realize I was that bad of a writer. Confusing my readers is never a good thing.

**LazerWulf** – Wow, you do notice things don't you? I actually realized this problem about aging everybody and forgot about Mokuba. Maybe in Seto's eyes, Mokuba will always be his little brother. So I always think of him being little. In this story, he should be around 19 or 20 years old. Maybe Miriam is teaching him post secondary lessons? Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope this story didn't bore you so much that you stopped reading in Chapter 3. Now that I am done my story, I will also have some free time to check yours out too! Hoping to hear from you soon.

**BlackJoey** – Thank you so much for all your support. Your reviews are always so wonderful and it brightens my day every time I read them. It's true in reality, not everything has a happy ending, and that's why chapter 16 ended up that way. But at the same time, this is a fan fiction site. Fiction - meaning things can be made up. So I decided to add another ending to this story. Do you like this ending better? By ending it this way, it also creates hope to the readers. I mean how can Kaiba possibly jump out of the virtual world and into reality? (Although I am sure most fans will want that) but obviously we are coming back to the concept of fiction again where anything can happen and in this case (Kaiba spending most of his time working to come up with a plan to reunite with his Miriam). Anyways, thank you so much, and if you ever write a story, I will love to read it as well. Thanks


End file.
